Super Mabel Galaxy!
by TangerineHat
Summary: An epic adventure takes place from the soils of Gravity Falls to a galactic universe out of this world! The Mystery Shack and friends have been stolen and it is up to twins Dipper and Mabel to save them from the evil Lord Bowser! In any shape, form, or way, I DO NOT own Gravity Falls or the Mario characters here; I don't own the characters, either. ( Enjoy reading, everyone! )
1. Chapter 1: A birthday to remember

"Happy Birthday, kids!"

It was a very particular date inside the Mystery Shack in Oregon, Gravity Falls. A party horn blew proudly while bundle of confetti blissfully rained on the two, surprised twins. One of the twins, Mabel Pines, a now 13-year-old girl with long brown hair wearing a pink, sparkly sweater, scratched the back of her head. She looked quite dumbfounded. She was typically the one to leap up in surprise and contain sparkles in her eyes jam-packed with optimism.

Grunkle Stan, a much older chap with aged hair, wearing a white undershirt with a red tie and black attire over it all, shrugged his broad shoulders," What? You all look dumbfounded. Today's your birthday!" He lifted his fuzzy eyebrow in curious confusion. He would've thought his nieces were proactive and knew it was their birthday today. He sighed roughly and felt disappointed.

"Yeah, man, you guys are finally thirteen." A teenage girl's voice popped up from the counter. She goes by the name of Wendy Corduroy. She had long, red-orange hair and was very tall. Wendy also wears a tan lumberjack hat with a touch of blue and black. She wore a green shirt with stripes and blue khakis. Her boots are coffee colored and are splotched with a darker shade. Relaxed and composed as usual, Wendy rested her arm on the shelf with the cash register on top," Looks like you guys are catching up with me."

The other twin, Dipper Pines, walks up to Wendy. He placed a big grin on his face and showed much gratitude on his countenance," Yes! We're technically a teen!" He turned around and had sort of a dreamy look on his face. Dipper has had a profound feeling for Wendy ever since he and Mabel moved to Gravity Falls. He was quite anxious to ask Wendy out at times, even when there's an opening chance. At a cue of a voice, Dipper and Mabel turned at a rather round guy with a green shirt and shorts," You dudes can get something out of the Mystery Shack free." The twins exchanged joyful grins with each other.

At the cue of "free", Grunkle Stan swiftly turned around with a disbelief look on his face," Free?" He quickly moved towards the overused cash register. He pressed a random switch and a small tray jumped out horizontally with the sound of loose change. He dug one of his big hands in the tray, later ending up with two $10 bills in his hands," Here's 10 dollars for each of you," He quickly gave each bill to Dipper and Mabel," Buy something and furnish the money back to me. Got it?" The twins got their cash and began walking here and there just about the full Mystery Shack.

After a couple of minutes passed, Mabel returned in the room with her pet pig, Mr. Waddles. They walked in and froze at the same time. Mabel motioned her arms in a drum roll and stretched her arms towards the pig, with a huge smile full of braces," Da-nu-nu-nu! It's a hat for Mr. Waddles!" Instantly, the pig beamed a cocky grin on his mug, pompous of his very own wacky, purple baseball cap.

On the other hand, Dipper returned, but couldn't find anything charming. He glanced around with a doubtful look, until he hooked his eyes on something appealing. He had other plans. He grabbed the gleaming objects and showed them to Wendy. With an astonishing look, Wendy stared down at the dazzling earrings Dipper held out in his hands toward her," Whoa, dude." She said in a low tone, shocked to the dazzling substance she sees before her.

"Do you like it?" Dipper asked arrogantly," I knew you always wanted those."

Wendy hesitated before beaming a smile on her face," I like 'em, Dipper. But remember, it's your birthday, not mines." She playfully rubbed her hands on Dipper's hat, ruffling his hair underneath. He let out a lighthearted laugh and looked into Wendy's eyes with fondness. He smiled brightly and kept his hands on the side of him, holding back from a warm, friendly hug that could utterly surprise the teenage high school girl.

It was noontime at 6:45 PM in Gravity Falls. The sun was mid-halfway in the deep blue and orange faded sky. The vast band of pine trees cast a deep shadow over the Mystery Shack, giving it a peaceful, hollow look. The usual noise of a woodpecker pecked on a piece of wood sounded in the cool, summer air. Inside the Mystery Shack, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Mr. Waddles sat around the small like table with three light bulbs underneath a red-and-white striped plastic drape around it. In the center of the table was a cake-with weakly drawn design on it. It had sparkles and a rainbow on one half of the cake, and a video game joystick with a magnifier glass on the other side. Candles on the top of the cake were in the shape of a one and a three- resembling "13". Grunkle Stan cleared his throat in the utter silence in the room. Everyone had their eyes on the poor excuse for a cake.

"It's half sparkly and half nerdy," Mabel pointed out," I like it!" She seemed to be the only one actually proud of the cheerless cake. The other twin didn't say a word about the cake. He looked away warily and his cheeks heated up at the cake's embarrassment that wasn't amusing Wendy's.

Grunkle Stan shrugged his shoulders and spoke with disappointment," Couldn't discover a better cake designer than-"He paused, feeling like someone was after him. He swiftly looked behind his shoulders and saw an angered, young female with goggles. He stared speechless, realizing the cake designer was still inside the room," Oh sorry, you're still here?" He spoke.

They have seemingly sung "The Happy Birthday Song" before realizing the cake's horrible designs, so Soos spoke up and went straight to the point," Hey, Mabel, what is your wish_?" Please don't be a talking horse_, Soos added inside his head with a worried look on his face, but no one noticed to his relief. Without moments to waste, Mabel gasped. Today was time to share her major wishing beyond her other wishes. Now was the _faultless_ time to share it!

"I know!" She spoke loudly with untamable eagerness," The wish I always kept to myself… will now be revealed!" Everyone around the table slowly leaned closer about an inch or two, their ears perked and ready to witness the biggest wish beyond all wishes…

"My wish is to be… in space!" She flew her arms up in the air with full exaggeration and bliss, she continued," I've always wanted to blast off and see other galaxies and matter! Always wanted to see new things! Galactic like! Or maybe even possibly find a rainbow, laser, sparkly super-unicorn-pony… that can talk! Then I'll be Mabel Pines: Queen of the Outer Universe!" Her eyes grew big, imagining her imagery on what deeper in superficial space would look like, breathing to catch her breath. Every individual had an incredulity gaze on their face.

Mabel chuckled at the quizzical eyes staring her down," Everyone is so quiet right now."

Dipper was the one to respond towards her hyperbolic imagination," Because it's illusory, Mabel. Maybe try to wish for something more lifelike and realistic." He tried not to sound too harsh towards his sister, but he was telling the truth. The imaginative twin looked down bashfully and sighed. She turned around and wrapped her arms around her chair in embarrassment. Dipper began talking about his only wish, which was to become a detective, but his speech was fading out as Mabel ignored his words of realism.

Dipper's right, Mabel thought, no way that'll every happen. He's being unusually mean, trying to impress Wendy. I'll prove to everyone that having imagination isn't a terrible thing…

Finishing up his wish, he ended with," …Thus becoming a world famous detective." Instantly startling the others with a thunderous clap of his hands, Grunkle Stan spoke loudly," Very nice. Now blow out the candles already. Or we'll burst into flames!" The others around the table stood speechless with round eyes. Grunkle Stan scanned his eyes around the stupefied crowd," Get it? Get it? Get… oh whatever. Just blow the candles already." He placed his elbow on the table with a loud thump, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Now was the time for an official birthday, waiting for the two, lucky twins to blow out the candles for the 13th time in their lives. Mabel turned back around facing the table and sighed sorrowfully. At the same time, the two birthday twins closed their eyes, leaned inward towards the cake and softly blew the candles out. After a moment's silent second, Grunkle Stand crossed his arms and smirked," Okay, let's-"

A loud, sudden blast plunged from the birthday cake, proudly ruined. It splattered in many directions like pie exploding from dynamite, sharing its tiny pieces onto everyone's faces. Traumatized expressions exposed on everyone's countenance as their terrified, bulging eyes lay on a rather scaly, reptile brute. His head was green like his spiky shell, his nose and around his muzzle was tan like his rough belly. The rest of his body was rather a tangerine shade and he had vicious claws, capable of tearing through solid. He gaped his mouth open wide slipping out a cocky boast as cruel as a child's. Everyone screamed, the monster roared, then everyone screamed again, and the monster spoke," Silence!"

Not afraid to speak out, though with a quavering voice, Soos spoke up," Whoa! It's a dino dude!"

"Who dare calls me by such idiotic, human dialogue?" The cake, covered creature looked both ways furiously until he could meet up with Soos. Mabel stared with big eyes," Who are you?" The infant reptile cackled a smirk," I'm Bowser Jr. And that's what you should call me for the rest of your lives!" He burst into a cocky laugh, placing his hands on his sides. Unlike everyone else, and the usual optimist in the group, Mabel placed her small hands on her blushing cheeks and spoke in a high voice of adoration," Aw… You're so cute!"

Bowser Jr. looked away shyly, yet irately as he hissed under his breath," Cute? Blah!" He spat on the floor.

"I don't remember a small monster being in the cake when I bought it." Grunkle Stan scratched his hairy, gray sideburn. Once again, he felt that weird, awkward presence of the cake designer. He looked from the corner of his eyes and grunted," Again, the presence. And how did you get up there?" Stan looked up and almost fell backwards in his chair when he noticed Bowser Jr. perched on the girl's head," Fools," he growled," I'll rip your shack from the roots!" The hot-headed reptile infant folded his fists in a ball and shook it intensely.

Full of confusion like the rest of the individuals, except for Mabel, Dipper was the one to speak next," What have we ever done to you?" He was oblivious of the horrific creature and was clueless at the moment.

Instantly, without warning, giant metal pieces-as if part of a gigantic metal hand-crunched and screamed into the Mystery Shack's ceiling. Booming noise, rumbling, and crashing all happened at once like a single action. Pieces of debris and wood cried harshly on the surprised people. Losing their balance with bewilderment, they each began scurrying around like tiny, frightened ants looking for shelter. A mechanical whirring sound started and stopped, started and stopped simultaneously outside the shack. its terrifying sounds really made Grunkle Stan worried," Let's get out of here!" He began running, leaving anything and everything behind him. He pushed and knocked everyone out of the way.

The scaly creature pointed his pointy finger at the bewildered crowd," You're tickling me! You'll never escape! Ha-Ha!" The Mystery Shack started swaying back and forth, with everything in the shack sliding one side of the shack to the other continuously. Mabel screamed and ran for her life, faster than anyone else. Her speed didn't take her away, but her mishap did. She stepped on a loose, weakened crack on the wooden floor and the pressure of Mabel's foot brought her crashing down. She perilously fell downward and screamed at the top her lungs," Dipper!" At the call of his name, Dipper called back," Mabel!"

He quickly stretched his arm out, but was too late to catch his twin. He leaned in further and fell right through the growing hole. He blistered his arm along the sharp corners of the hole and fell perilously as well. He fell fast enough to end up falling alongside with his sister, Mabel. They both fell down against the hard grass with a loud thump. They groaned in pain, but were unable to be heard over the terrifying crumble and creaking sound of the Mystery Shack soaring about the earth.

Still inside, Grunkle Stan ran against the door and knocked it furiously. After a couple of hard bangs on the front door, he yelled in a panicking voice," No! The doors locked! It can't be! Not today, world, not today!" He turned around and laid his back against the door, keeping his balance against the swaying of the shack. Sliding by, Soos landed harshly against the door by Stan's side," Well," he said," Wish I had a birthday party as epic as this." On the far side of the room, the cake designer girl waved a goodbye and spoke for the first time," See you!" She made a single wave with her hand in the air and took off hovering deep into the afternoon skies. A dual of propellers shot up from her mini book bag and flew her far away from Gravity Falls.

"Wait a minute," Grunkle Stan pondered before pointing out," Where's Wendy?"

"She was just at the table," Soos said," But what about the twins?"

Bowser Jr. leaped onto a window pane and looked back in the shack. He had successfully done his part in the job: Ruin the day. He chuckled mischievously and hopped out onto a long, metallic piece of equipment. The long mechanical staff was attached to a floating airship. The airship had slow, waving cannons jutting out from both sides. The cannons weren't armed with any weaponry or bombs whatsoever. A large propeller spun like crazy on the butt of the ship, allowing the craft to float with ease. A thick pole wedged outward from the inside of the ship, with a flag attached at the tip. The flag was a jet black color with a white reptile's face on it. It almost resembled Bowser Jr., but a much scarier one.

Making his way up swiftly across the metallic machine, Bowser Jr. made his way up and jumped inside the ship. He walked up towards a bigger version of himself with fiery hair and a bigger shell," Hahahaha!" The infant boasted," Victory is ours! Ours!" He folded his arms and turned his head towards the bigger brute," Dad! We got them! Now let's get out of this heap!" The large reptile had the same features as his "son", but with more muscle and he wore a black, spiky collar on his neck, shoulders, and wrists. The bigger form grumbled deeply in a flat tone," We've got her."

Lying sprawled on the ground alongside Mabel; Dipper lifted his body up weakly and rubbed the back of his head," Uh…" He groaned in a weak voice," Wh… Where's everyone?" Doing the same action, Mabel got up as well as she moaned dimly," Dipper… Everything feels empty-like around." She slowly shook her head, trying to get her focus back.

"Dipper! Mabel!"

A shrill voice screamed from the direction of the airship. Dipper and Mabel both looked up; suddenly their eyes grew big and bulgy. They've seen the figure of Wendy stretching out a hand in fear, standing in the gloomy airship. Bowser Jr.'s "dad" cockily walked up by Wendy's side, spreading his arms out in bragger," Princess Wendy Corduroy. You're with me now!"

Grunkle Stan and Soos still lay against the refusing door, unable to open. "Princess Wendy?" Soos spoke to himself quizzically. Grunkle Stan looked at Soos big eyed," What? I can't hear you over my bewilderment."

Dipper and Mabel both stood up quickly and folded their fists," What do you want from Wendy?" Dipper cried. Mabel added on," Yeah!" The bigger version of the infant reptile boomed his voice," Princess Wendy is all I want. I want no harm. We both shall rule the galaxy together!" With shock, Wendy swung her head towards the beast," What?"

Dipper folded his fists in a ball and stepped forward," We won't let you take her, you beast!" A surprised growl came from the infant creature," Huh!? My daddy has a name, you idiot!" The oversized, muscled reptile stomped forward once or twice in the ship and folded his arms boldly," Insignificant fool! I am Bowser: King of Koopas! You must respect me in full manner!" He laughed boomingly while his rock hard chest hopped up and down. The little Bowser Jr. bent down and raised back up, holding a plump pig," Looking for this?" He cackled and held the pig over the edge. The pig wasn't frightened; he didn't realize how major the situation was. Without hesitation, the koopa kid released the fat pig, causing it to plummet perilously to the ground to signify its death.

Mabel stretched her arms out in fear," Mr. Waddles!" She quickly dashed like a streak of blur towards the falling pig. She froze and stretched her arms high in the air, waiting for her pet to fall safely in her arms. In just a few seconds, Mr. Waddles landed hard in her hands with a shrill squeal. Mabel stood in perfect form, keeping in balance with perfection. She beamed a relieved smile full of braces on her face," Woo… got you!" Mr. Waddles wiggled his nose and snorted in response.

The mischievous infant creature hopped and poked his tongue out in taunt," See you never, suckers! Have fun crying on the ground with your pig!" Bowser Jr. turned after his last words to the twins and pig and walked towards the steering wheel of the airship. With the claw machine gripped onto the Mystery Shack and "Princess" Wendy captured, the airship began moving in motion towards the opposite direction. It took some time and effort before the gloomy ship sailed off into the sky, gaining speed, finally becoming nothing but a blurry dot in the afternoon sky.

Left unaided and isolated, Dipper, Mabel, and Mr. Waddles sat dumbfounded on the bare ground where the Mystery Shack once sat. With total eerie silence knocking the atmosphere with the airship totally gone, Mabel plopped back down on her bottom next to Dipper. She held Mr. Waddles tight in her arms, looking around every angle of him," Are you hurt, Waddles?" The dumb pig, still wearing his purple hat, snorted and wiggled his wet snout in reply. Mabel sighed in relief: No bruises or injuries on Mr. Waddles. That was good news Mabel was glad to hear all day!

Dipper was unmoved. He fixated his eyes at the sky where the airship left with his beloved- soon-to-be beloved. Rage and ire glowed in his eyes, frowning at the fact on what just happened. Still in the position, he spoke in a hard, low tone," Mabel, I don't know what just happened. But we'll try and find some help or clues." He paused before turning his back towards the sun. Dipper's silhouette was twice his size on the soil, yawning in front of him like a narrow gap. He folded his fists, shaking them intensely, trying to tame the fueling fire inside of him. Cooling down only a seldom bit, Dipper unfolded his hands, sighing out his last words before they all walked away:

"This is a birthday to remember."


	2. Chapter 2: The Star

The morning was quiet with a gentle breeze of the northern winds. Not a creature stirred whereas they were still slumbering sheltered. The pines in the woods stood tallest and mid height, casting great slanted shadows the silhouette of crags. A lone woodpecker pecked loudly in the silent morning air as the twins sauntered into a nearby street. The twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, had just arrived from Lazy Susan's house, after spending the night. Mabel left her pet pig named Waddles over there, until they come back with their only family. Dipper rubbed the pain from the back of his neck, trying to eliminate the painful stings from Susan's cats. They had to spend the night there after the loss of their shack, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. They shared with each other that it was the worst and most abnormal birthday ever. Mabel was seeping Susan's pillows with tears of the loss of their friends, while the help of Dipper didn't stop the crying. Nevertheless, they've seen stranger things before, but not as mysterious as yesterday.

The twins both arrived at a street light pole. The signal showed a red hand, which stood unchanged forever somehow. Nobody was on the road at the moment. Dipper leaned to investigate the strange street post, later on realizing it was broken.

Mabel shifted her foot across the concrete sidewalk by some shops," I hope we will try to find help." She spoke worriedly with an anxious face. Dipper rose on the toes of his shoes and pointed a finger," Hey, I see Robbie over there. Maybe he can help?" Dipper couldn't half believe he said that, since Dipper and Robbie were natural enemies by the heart.

The dark silhouette of a lofty teenager stood still, facing the opposite direction. The mood around him seemed like a mood not to be bothered with. The illuminating darkness that revolved around him gave nippy shudders in the twins. They walked up towards him slowly.

Robbie, a black haired teenage male who wore a guitar case strapped across his back, turned around slowly with a subtle face," What? Who called me?" He asked while fully turning around," Oh, it's just Dipper and his sister. What do you guys bother to bring up now?" He had an intensified tone, as if he didn't need those two to hinder with him.

Dipper Pines knew Robbie didn't feel like being bothered by them, however he spoke out anyways, "Robbie, look, we need your help." Hoping for a helpful reply, Dipper watched pleadingly.

However, what he hoped would come out was opposite, "Okay. I'll help you." Robbie stood with both hands out in front of him, "I'll help you find your manhood, Dipper. No, wait, your sister has lost her hog again?" Robbie hugged himself tightly and hopped into a scratchy, crowing laughter fit. He cracked himself up so much that he hadn't notice Dipper's isolated conversation with Mabel, "That pain in the ribcage is really pissing me off." Mabel looked through nervous eyes, as she could tell that Dipper was in his ticked off mode now. Robbie has done it- once again.

Like lightning, Dipper stomped up with only one foot and rammed the ceased laughing teenager in the gut, with small hands. Dipper couldn't meet face-to-face with him, amidst he frowned heavily looking skyward, "Robbie, this isn't funny! Can't you snap your thick head into reality right now? We lost the Mystery Shack, lost Grunkle Stan, lost Soos, and we lost Wendy!" His voice grew strong as he bellowed out the names, until it got more intensified when he mentioned Wendy Corduroy. Mabel Pines gasped as Dipper's voice grew shakier while she backed up slowly. She then jumped forward when the lofty Robbie slung his arm backwards and threw it forward to grab Dipper by the collar of his vest. Robbie ignored the pain the pressure Dipper's nose gave to his own long nose, as he threw Dipper into his own face, "Listen here, kid, you and your little scandals have been frolicking with my girl. And now, you go all this way to just… erase her?" He rudely dropped Dipper down and waved his arms slightly to imitate an exaggerated wizard.

The mood in the atmosphere became cold and intense. The sky seemed to grow paler and have a much darker tone of blue. The silhouette of Robbie V became darker and stretched taller over the huddling twins, who were now forced to sit on the concrete sidewalk. Strong gale pushed loose paper and litter around in the street; the weather had seemed to pick up a cool front- meaning a storm was debuting in the small town of Gravity Falls. The cold, solemn stare of Robbie grew intense when he met Dipper's own, scared eyes. The three stood still for a moment's silence until Robbie lifted his right arm ever slowly upward as his voice was grave, "By all means, I will come to a day when I will hurt you so bad," he was now yelling as he placed his arm over his chest, while tightening his fist sternly, "That your sister would want to kill me… but only ending out that I will hurt her first!" He swung fiercely in a blink of an eye. His hit didn't aim at anything. Cursing to himself through the corner of his lips, Robbie ran in the opposite direction of the scared, and now defenseless, twins.

Dipper and Mabel had the looks of sadness and walked the opposite direction where they had arrived from. The figures of the twins disappeared in a bush that entranced the woods. Back around the corner of a building, Robbie V took a last peek with an interested countenance, before turning back around the corner.

Hours of search for help had worn the twins out so much that they had decided to return back where the Mystery Shack was. Mabel was now weeping again, leaving Dipper to think alone. The area they walked in was a wooded area with a few of birdsong. The mysterious, windy weather back in the town had vanished right as soon as Robbie left. Here, the skies were tickled with puffy clouds, which were being licked by the Sun's warm, friendly glow. The bright, blue sky faded into a dark ocean blue yonder in the universe.

They passed by a few, unwanted barrels that sat in their path. They didn't bother to question each other. Dipper was the first to notice rustle in a lonely bush behind them. He fell back behind Mabel's pace, and glanced back. Nothing interesting was to be seen, until a blurry, bright figure jumped straight skyward in the air. Dipper stood his ground at the unexpected character until the big blur landed on either, blocky knee, punching the ground before him. Dipper fell back and almost lost his pine tree hat that tilted to the side. Mabel threw her head back with dried up tears in her eyes with a surprised look in her face. She'd seen this destructible character about a few months ago back when she was getting Grunkle Stan to overcome his fear of heights.

Dipper corrected his hat's position, "Rumble MC Skirmish?" He couldn't get the words out fully. To his surprise, the pixelated figure name Rumble made a haughty laugh, "Ha, ha, ha! You flinched like a girl, yet fall on your bottom… like a girl!" Dipper stood up high and tall immediately, facing his favorite video game character, who had become his enemy when Dipper lied to him about Robbie killing his father, "Rumble, I know Robbie didn't kill my father. You came back to have revenge on me, yadda-yadda-yadda. But Mabel and I are on our way back to the Mystery Shack." He twirled his wrist with impatience.

In an act of surprise, Rumble stood up bigger and crossed his arms, "You mean that place where that shack _use_ to be?" The fighting character threw his arm up and pointed skyward, speaking in his normal, shouting voice, "But I've seen everything! I was up on that tree; I've seen a big, villain ship! It has stolen your precious du- I mean, shack! Everything has been stolen from you, ha, ha, ha!"

Dipper pouted a sigh of resentment, "Yes, I know what you're going to say." Dipper then imitated a bad impression of Rumble MC Skirmish, "Ha, Ha, and Ha! You deserve the punishment! Cause you're a boy! Who acts like a girl! And cries over the loss! Oh wait, you also cry like a girl!" The silly act drove Mabel out of sadness, body full of giggles and laughs.

Mabel strode over to the boys and asked, "Hey, Rumble, why are you here?"

The blurry, pixelated fighter placed his hands on his hips and let out yet another haughty laugh, "Ha, Ha, Ha! A girl asks me where I have loaded from! I sprang from a barrel! Well, next to a barrel that had sparkly noise! I touched it to see if it had a power up, because I need one! It only made a weird _'a-choo'_ noise, so I was upset!"

Dipper lifted his brows, "Wait! Tell me where the sparkly barrel was?"

Rumble twirled speedily on his big toe and did a perfect freeze, pointing towards the direction of the barrel, "Over there!"

The twins exchanged glances and walked over toward the two barrels. One of them was flattened out, assumed to be Rumble's barrel, whereas the other one had a glittery effect around its edges. Mabel had a passion for glittery things, admiring the sparkly cask that stood before her. She stood close to where the barrel was under her nose, "There's probably a surprise in there!"

Dipper pushed Mabel lightly away, in case of anything were to jump out like Rumble MC Skirmish. A tiny, high noise which sounded like a child's cheer echoed in the small cask. Before they could even blink, a small, bright star twirled its way up out of the barrel. It paused when it had met its black eyes on the two, gaping, flabbergasted twins. The pint sized, pudgy star child waved its blubbery arms in greeting, "Hello, young travelers, my name is Staro! It seems like you're lost in the midst of loss."

The immediate guess of Staro made the twins instantly nod in response.

Staro flew around the two as he spoke in his glittering voice, "You're currently thinking why am I here and where did I come from. Am I right?" The two repeated the action, then the star continued, "I am from the place of Star Twinkle Galaxy up in outer space, close to where Rosalina lies in the Comet Observatory." Dipper and Mabel looked just as confused and almost hopeful as possible as the star continued once more, "I am here, because I have seen what had just happened back there. I am sorry for the capture of your shack and those who were in it. But there is no time of giving up hope now. The one with the tree on his hat, I see you are staring at me with your eyes full of questions. Same thing goes along with that twin sister of yours. I've never seen such curious faces as flabbergasted as yours!"

The star finally paused and left empty space for either Dipper or Mabel to answer their mouthful of questions, "Hey, Staro, if that's your name, do you know what the deal was with that reptilian monster and his son back there?" Dipper was the first to ask, who stopped Mabel from asking her questions before him. Dipper was a genuine at asking questions and getting things back on track.

Staro didn't pause to think, "That reptilian you saw back there was our most lethal nemesis- Lord Bowser and his devious son, Bowser Jr. They have been countering attacks on us for centuries without giving up. They have been luckily stopped countless times by our favorable hero name Mario and his brother, Luigi. But at this current time, no one has seen the two heroes anywhere. Then later on, Rosalina has calculated that their existence has been wiped out completely. We think it was one of Bowser's concepts." The star grew a tiny tear in either eye, only forcing Mabel to cease the crying.

"We're sorry for the loss, Staro, buddy." She said.

Dipper could do nothing but sigh of resentment, as honestly because he was out of questions, "Why is everyone losing everything they love today?" He grabbed a nearby stick and played with it with no energy.

Staro sniffed up the tear and had the face of an undefeated battle smirk, "Everything might have been taken away from us today, but one thing that won't be lost is _hope_!"

Dipper dropped the twig and placed his hands in his vest pockets, "You're right. I actually have a feel of optima today. So… what can we do to rescue them?"

The star past the twins without answering, indicating them to follow his sparkly trail. Without word, they followed him all the way to the Mystery Shack's previous location.

The scene of the beautiful yard comforted Dipper and Mabel, until they realized their loved ones and the Mystery Shack were stolen from the roots. Staro stopped at a certain spot where the gravel met the grass as he stood afloat, waiting until Dipper and Mabel stood before him. They turned around and Staro explained what he was about to do:

"Okay, siblings. What I'm about to do may shock you and you will be able to be sent to your friends' path in the sky!" Excitement was the only reaction to the two twins as Staro continued, "I will twirl and twirl with all of my might and I will magically transform into the Dual Star Shooter. There, I will be 100% sure that you are to twirl really, _really_ fast in order to be launched to your destination!"

Without further ado, the tiny star child as he said he would. Twirling like no tomorrow was scheduled, the child turned into a blinding, binding blur of luck and speed.

Staro shouted loudly with a deepened base in his voice, "Trrransform!"

All but the scene before Dipper and Mabel had been pure amazement. The awesomeness of the star's glittery, sparkly, and super bright transformation nearly blinded the twins with excitement, as they hopped and hugged 'til death with big hugs of laughter. Until the star child finished his alteration, whirring noises took part in the transformation scene. As like Staro mentioned what would happen after his change, his appearance changed into a bigger star with a smaller one in the center. The two star-shaped awesome shapes twirled each opposite direction as the Dual Star Shooter waited patiently for anyone to launch into its existence.

Mabel hurriedly rushed towards the floating cannon with her arms in a curl, ready to twirl. Without further wait, the amazement Mabel Pines had was shown in her absolutely, outstanding twirl dance. Never such a girl had enthusiasm such as sweet as this! With the twirl motion instantly recognized, the large and small star separated from each other. The smaller one caught Mabel be surprise and lifted her in midair twixt the two star shapes. With her mind full of excitement and uncontrollable anticipation, Mabel was finally launched into the air like an acrobat. Her loud, rambunctious laughter cheer echoed in the day's universe as her figure's image shrunken deep into the galaxy above. A twinkle winked in the sky, indicating that Mabel must have already hit the atmosphere shield around Earth!

The scene was silent around Dipper while he stood, shaken with excitement and bewilderment. His comical, gaping mouth countenance remains frozen with his pupils shrunken to an incredibly small size. Moments passed and he regained his regular face. He walked nervously towards the floating stars and hesitated, knees touching inward in an awkward lean. He twiddled with his pointer fingers as he then played out a weak, hilarious, yet slow twirl while singing his favorite song with a shaky voice, "Disco girl, coming through, that girl is-" Dipper was caught in between the two stars and launched into the galaxy, finishing his line, "yooouu!"

The scene was left in peaceful condition, but something had seemed to bother it uneasily. A head peeped out behind a tree, frowning back at a statement, "Ha, ha, ha! He looked like a wimp in the air… who also screamed like a girl! …You did not kill his father! He lied to me!" It was the shouting voice of Rumble MC Skirmish, almost behind the figure near the tree.

"Ssh! They may hear us!" The head was a male face; he gritted his teeth.

"Who will? Nobody's around here except us!" Rumble responded.

"Well… there could be someone… just shut up, man!"

"He who did not kill his father tells me to shut up!"

"Ugh, just be quiet!"

Rumble stood awfully still this time, as if waiting for a nicer response.

"…Please?"

Rumble then went back to his bouncing, idle animation, "That is the magic word I am looking for, he who did not kill his father!"

The stalking teen got irritated, "Ugh, my name's Robbie!"

Rumble was too ignorant to listen, "Oh, look, a taco!" He bent down and gulped it up, his body flashing with a power-up jingle. The words "1 Up" floated then faded above the fighter's head.

Robbie quietly looked both ways and walked towards the Dual Star Shooter. He took note on every action Dipper and Mabel have done, although he has forgotten a little bit. Also, he had overheard about Staro's description about Bowser and the catastrophe. Now, Robbie was aware of everything and the whole situation. He stood over the floating double stars and lifted and eyebrow, "How do you work this thing, again?" He made a weak attempt for a twirl; in fact, he was barely twirling- just stepping over his own feet.

Rumble MC Skirmish stood in the distance, mocking Robbie up with haughty laughs, "Ha, ha, ha! He who did not kill his father really makes a great ballet dancer! Ho and ha!"

Rumble's mocking made Robbie swiftly snap a stare at him, quickly turning his direction, "Would you knock that off, it's Robbie!" Robbie was instantly caught in between the two stars and launched into space, his scratchy screaming fading into the stars.

Rumble strode towards the galactic cannon and stood there. He wondered what Robbie V looked like being shot into the skies- the never ending skies. Sadly, Rumble MC Skirmish realized he had no looking up animation. He remembered the last time he tried that, he fell flat on the ground like paper and was stuck for a few moments. The brawny fighter lifted his muscled arms in the arm and bellowed, "You take that baaaack!"

She never knew there was anything ever this beautiful outside of Earth! Such beauty with atmospheric colors of the dark space and milky ways milked across a spread sheet of galaxies. The dangerous, dark black holes had a circular motion in any clockwise direction. Their distant, based roaring sound could be heard far in the infinitely galaxies. On the other hand, the twinkling, whir of the stars and nearby galaxies were totally surrounding Mabel Pines.

Mabel was a soaring spirit with the wings of a free bird! Her arms were spread out wide and her legs were kicked back, due to the hyper speed she was going in. She wondered if she had created a sonic boom back down in the atmosphere… which was now about a light-year away. However, a year had not passed. In fact, she exploded from Earth's surface at a speed so fast; she made it in space within 10 seconds flat!

Her lips were flapping and drawn back, due to the speed and wind in her face. Her braces and teeth felt cold as she squinted to see a tiny galaxy about a minute before her. She tried her best to smile against the wind while thinking, _the wind is so cold and crazy_!

When she reached the galaxy, she summersaulted before landing on her feet firmly, right next to a sign that read "Welcome to the galaxy". She threw her arms in the air and cried, "I am finally here! Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos! I'm here!" The galaxy she was in was a sphere-shape ball of soil and grass. It was luscious shrubbery and plants that were full of any color. There were at least four trees in the small, homely place and a small bird family. Amidst the beautiful scenery sat around her, a house that looked like a short, stout mushroom sat before her, waiting. Smooth sand, rocky curvy walkway lead to the front door, which also had a postbox sitting at the end of it.

She looked and crouched through every bush, plant, flower, and behind a tree. She continued looking and in the corner of her eye, she noticed a green pipe standing tall from the ground. She dared not to hesitate and ran over to the tube and peeped in it. She left it and continued her quiet search, thinking about Dipper. Where was her brother?

As in response, there was Dipper in the galactic skies, yelling his brains out. He landed with a loud thump and thumped several times on the grass. No dust flew in the air as Dipper finally slid right into the pipe's side. A moan slipped through Dipper's lips as he rubbed the bump on his head, removing his hat, "Mabel where are we?" He answered before he stood up and placed his hat back on.

All Mabel said was, "They're not here."

Dipper sighed and scratched his butt cheek, "Well, maybe this is a starting point on our search? Oh well, let's not give up our hopes yet. Let's check in that house." The mentioning of a house sitting in the midst gave Mabel another chance for hope. She trotted up towards the front door and knocked quietly. The door was locked. Nobody answered.

Mabel scratched her head. She didn't get it, "I swear, there's got to be someone in that house… or else we're trapped in space!" Her focus turned to Dipper, who was standing next to the green pipe.

"We can see where this leads." He stated.

"Good point." Mabel agreed.

It was ladies first, so Dipper waited until his sister jumped in the pipe. Dipper jumped in afterwards.

Mabel's head rose from the other end of the pipe, which was standing high inside the mushroom house. The inside of the house was nicely lit with a few picture frames here and there along the walls. A nicely, warm hearth lit with a small fire gave the one-room house a little more light. A red, cushion, rocking chair rocked to and fro before the fireplace. All objects in the room had flickering, small shadows. The lovely, contented place felt like Mabel was back in home.

She jumped out of the pipe silently, while Dipper's butt rose from the pipe and he fell out rather noisily. The chair ceased its rocking and a small head of a rabbit creature poked out to the side. It stared at Dipper and Mabel with tiny eyes, as if it was blind and couldn't make out the figures right. A spare of big, brown glasses was grabbed and the rabbit rested them over its cute nose. The rabbit adjusted them and spoke in a young, male voice, "Aye, we 'ave travelers in 'ere? Here in my 'ouse? They've finally come!" Talking to himself, he hopped clearly out of the rocking chair and landed on his long, wide foot paws. He made a friendly salute at the bewildered twins, "'Ello, young 'eroes! My name is Shifty Ler Vonquin the Shift Rabbit! I have 'eard a tale from you two. You are the ones who I have seen in the galaxies, told by the many constellations of the great deeps!"

Dipper stood up and dusted his clothes down, "Well, then you must know about us. And if you know about us, then you must know about Lord Bowser, Bowser Jr., and our stolen Mystery Shack?"

Shifty have never been in his down days in year, "Oooh, boy oh boy, I well know all those folk you've just said there. Lord Bowsers, who has taken your Mystery Shack'ers, and the whole Scenery'ers! I know I know it all!" He was too excited, after seeing the two mentioned in a prophecy he was given. He shook hands with each sibling as he continued blabbering on, "Please, have a seat…. Er, on… on the floor."

Dipper and Mabel both sat on the floor in Indian style.

"Thank you," Shifty continued, "This won't be a long matter of time after I ask you this serious question." He froze and fiddled with his finger paws together, watching with wide, cheerful eyes at the two doubles. Dipper and Mabel leaned in closer to hear this startling, solemn question that's about to be enunciated. A few moments of stillness was followed, before Shifty asked the so-called serious question in an uneasy voice:

"What are your names?"

Dumbfounded now, Dipper introduced the both of them to Shifty, "I'm Dipper Pines, and this is my sister, Mabel Pines. We are twins and we are here to look for Bowser."

Shifty had a sad look on his face, ears drooping and arms down, "Oh, well sorry to say, but they haven't stopped here."

The weird nose the pipe makes when a person sticks their head out was heard from behind them. Dipper and Mabel both looked back in shock and total disgust. The lethal head of the gothic teenager, Robbie V, poked out with a straight face. Dipper stood up straight and stomped towards Robbie's head, yelling at him, "How the heck did you find us! Just, how did you find us? All the way up in space, too!"

Robbie had no time for this. Now was the chance he had been waiting for! He stood up fast and taller than Dipper while standing in the green pipe, "What makes you think you can yell in my face like that, punk?" He shouted.

Shifty was left with no words to blab about, and so was Mabel. It was up and all about the two striving boys. They circled each other, cursing to one another in their heads. Who was to make the first move? It was Robbie! A swift punch in Dipper's big chin causes him to cough up blood.

Mabel reached her hand out and cried her brother's name, only to be held back by Shifty. He seemed like he's been through this situation before, only though he hasn't. Mabel just stood in anxious behavior, staring at the two boys fighting to the death in the house.

However, Dipper only laid one or two punches and bites on Robbie's legs. Robbie had totally scored on hurting the 13-year-old boy. Dipper was swelled up with scars, bruises, and fresh gore marks all over his face- plus a purple eye. He was almost crying as he dealt with being laid by Robbie's brutal, rapid attacks. One punched from Robbie ended the whole fight, a punch that knocked the wind out of the helpless Dipper, a punch that seemed to have shushed the scene.

Robbie, without saying anything, had a bloody smirk on his face, proud of his job. The blistering scene of the fight that just happened before Shifty had blemished him. In the world he lives in, Shifty has never seen such action of ferocity like this. His nostrils on his petite nose swelled up like caves as Shifty huffed gruffly in his throat, "No! No! No!" His threats were loud bellows as Shifty swung a mighty blow into Robbie V's chest, sending him flying into a wall where a picture frame fell on his head. With Dipper lifeless, Robbie now being petrified and Mabel beyond flabbergasted, the mood in the house was now almost forgotten for its peaceful coziness state before.

The rabbit's fur became puffier with uncontrollable rage while his height became taller. While approaching to Robbie, Shifty's face seemed like it had morphed into a more reptilian face rather. His arms turned from skinny, boneless arms into a brawny, muscular one you would see in a body builder. His hands exploded and grew like fast plants into T-Rex hands, unsheathing his thick, mortal talons from their sockets. Also, his legs weren't your average cute bunny legs. Instead, the legs were of a meaty, lean Tyrannosaurus Rex. Now, Shifty's new form was so lofty that his head had crashed through the ceiling and open-air.

"Leave, now! You have hurt Dipper Pines! He was part of the prophecy to save everybody- along with his sister! Your only choices are to leave _**now**_ or sit on your puny butt and _**get eaten**_!" Shifty's ear-stricken based roar made Robbie could've sworn he had just stained himself!

"I want to liiiive!" Robbie cried his last words, running to the pipe tunnel outside as he released his waterworks from his eyes. He jumped in there, but he just returned back into the devastating house. He tried this multiple times, only to end out with the same result. He had no other choice but to run and found a way to jump into the galaxy, "I will survive on my own! That Dipper Pines deserved what he's got! Screw you all!" His worried face faded into a much more evil one with a wicked smile. He threw his head skyward and laughed psychotically while floating into the endless cosmos, never to be seen again.

It didn't take long for Shifty to turn back into his normal appearance, "Sorry about everything, Mabel Pines…" He spoke while adjusting his undamaged spectacles.

The whole in the roof created by Shifty's devastating form had formed a beam of light shining onto Dipper's body. The pool of fresh blood shined a scarlet color when mingled with the dim light. His clothes were damp and the air around him smelt foul and putrid. But Mabel didn't care about this at all. She dared not to speak as she shuffled feebly to her motionless brother. She didn't care if her legs and skirt were damp with blood- as long as they were Dipper's blood, she's totally acceptable. She bit her lip until it bled as she dared to reveal the beaten form of her brother's face. When she finally had the guts to see it, she drew him towards her. Mabel puked and began wailing heavily, her tears mixed with the blood of her brother's. This took time for Shifty to regain his normal self before speaking, "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mabel Pines, but-"

Mabel snapped with a hot glare, not meaning to be angry with the rabbit, but herself, "Why does everyone have to lose something today? Why doesn't it happen to somebody else! I already lost everything that's my only family!" She threw her head into the shoulder of Dipper's corpse.

Shifty hopped along her side, "There now, Mabel Pines. I'll teach that brat a lesson that 'e won't even 'ave time for vengeance on me- on all of us!" He smashed his hand on the ground near his foot paws. He regained his stance and cleared his throat, "That transformation you saw me a moment ago was a defense mode. We Shift Rabbits are well known for our monstrous defense mode when threatened. We may look scary-I may look scary, Mabel Pines, but I won't hurt the slightest hair on you, darling!" He attempted to make Mabel crack a smile on the corner of her lips, still looking sad, though.

Shifty saw that the time was right. He stood up, saying, "Right. We need a proper burial for your dear brother. I'll bury 'im in my backyard."

Shifty and Mabel stood in the open, now impaired, lawn after they buried Dipper Pines. During the burial, Mabel would murmur memories of the time the both of them had when he was alive. Shifty would momentarily hug Mabel warmly to comfort her and to insure her that she still has others out there that are waiting for her. She would also stress at how the two twins would always be together and work things out together. She said they were the "mystery twins" at almost everything possible and really don't exist separately. Mabel has also promised herself to tell Wendy about Dipper's true feelings for her.

With the stress and sadness behind their backs, Shifty's unplanned excitement quickly changed the mood and the subject of that matter, "So, Mabel Pines, I 'ave a place where we can cheer up and 'ave a 'ead start on our adventure. My, I say, it's full of Shift Rabbits like me of all kinds of sizes!"

Mabel began to grow interested, still trying to wipe off the sadness, "Oh really? There's a galaxy of rabbits? Will they turn scary when they see me?"

Shifty immediately answered, "Oh no, no, no, absolutely not, my dear! They know that a cute figure like you would signify a bright, good soul!" He flicked Mabel's nose in a blissful manner, making her giggle, regaining her normal optimism, "You're right," she said, "Now's not the time to weep and wail for a decade… especially when I have others out there to be rescued!"

Shifty walked down the walkway away from his house, alongside with Mabel, "So," he said, "What are we waiting for? It's time to see my delightful friends in Shift Bit Galaxy!" Like an air balloon, he inhaled and puffed up instantly, floating into the air. Mabel knew to grab onto his foot paws and sooner enough they were both flying into the atmosphere of many galaxies.

The woods of Gravity Falls would stir with any kind of creature you could imagine. It was mid-afternoon with the sky a faintish blue violet that faded into a bravura deep mauve. The clouds were dotted on the sheet of sky this time, floating evenly like a soft pillow on a typical day. The golden sun was halfway down the foot of the atmosphere, its sunrays dwindling in size for the end of the day. The shadows of every object had an outstretched slant silhouette towards the West. The Gravity Falls woodpeckers pecked holes in trees for their new homes. The peaceful birdsong and atmosphere down in Gravity Falls almost made everyone forget that there was danger up in the skies far yonder.  
Now was the time for Rumble MC Skirmish to rest this afternoon. He found an old blanket that had dead leaves and twigs on it, followed by the particles of soil and grass. Rumble automatically updated his animation to where he had a sleeping animation. He lay across on the blanket, seeing as how he didn't know how to normally use one. He rested his pixeled head on a boulder, faking his snores in an exaggerated way.

He kept wondering when Dipper and Mabel would return from the skies yonder above. He would keep opening one eye and looking up, waiting to be landed on when the two come back down. He closed his eyes but then opened both of them when he heard multiple shuffles in nearby bushes. Rumble instantly stood up into his idle bouncing animation, waiting for an attack, "Rah! Show yourself, unwanted trespassers!"

At an instant, a young, blonde male jumped out of the bushes and landed into a battle stance, "Get ready to be beaten down," He rose up and rearranged the position of his arms into another battle stance. When he done so, four more blonde males jumped in front and all crossed their arms over their puffed out chests, finished the first guy's line in unison, "Sev'ral Times!"

The awkward silence followed after this hit band's debut in front of Rumble, the mighty fighter stood idle, "Was that your special attack? Ha, ha, ha! That move won't have any effect on me!"

The guy in the front, supposedly named Creggy G, who is also the leader, spoke for them, "Yo, dog, we are Sev'ral Times! You never heard about us or something? "Creggy leaned over to the other blonde name Leggy P and whispered, "This dude's weird, man."

Deep Chris, the one who's smart enough to notice the scene in front of them, pointed at an empty yard, "Yo, what happened to that shack thinga-ma-call-it?"

The other clone, Greggy C, shrugged, "I don't know, man, but we came here to see Mabel girl! She's let us free and experienced the outside world. It's been about a month and we want to see her- big time!"

Rumble let out a haughty laugh, "Ha, ha, ha! The Mystery Shack has been stolen by Bowser and Bowser Jr.! Three people and a Shack have been stolen! Mabel and he who lied about his father have gone through that thing to save them! They won't make it back alive!" This startled the blonde clones.

Creggy stepped up in front of the Dual Star Shooter, "Yo, dog, you trying to steal our Mabel girl? Uh-uh, you are going down hard!" He swung an arm at the shooter, making the two stars twirl faster in their opposite directions. Nothing happened so a blonde name Chubby Z stomped up rather air punched the stars, "Unh! You piece of shiny, sparkly trash! You're trying to be bright, but you aren't! You won't be as bright as the sun, you jerk! I can stare you down hard even longer!" Chubby Z stopped his combat and immediately fell into a staring contest with the Dual Star Shooter.  
Deep Chris just got finished talking with Rumble MC Skirmish, "So, you have to do a little twirl dance in order to follow them… up in the sky?" He motioned his finger to every action word he said.

Rumble was a clueless, but mighty, fighter. He was sure about what he said, "Yes," he restated, "Twirl like a girl… and you fly! Like this!"

The video game fighter rushed to each clone and bunched them close together. He used his spin attack to spiral the boy band over to the Dual Star Shooter. They were caught twixt the two stars and shot into the air, one by one, each having their own pose and expression before taking off.

Rumble MC Skirmish dusted his brawny hands off and laughed to himself, "Ha, ha, ha! You threw those guys in there, Rumble! They each posed and had an expression like a girl!" As swift as all, Rumble went back to his sleeping position on top of the blanket and thumped his head on the same boulder, feigning his snores into the fading day in Gravity Falls, Oregon.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The Galaxy!

The Mystery Shack swung perilously under the mass of the hook to Lord Bowser's aircraft. The booming flutter of the propeller attached to the airship was a faint din outside the shack. Everything inside was either toppled over or on the opposite side of a room. Still leaned against the door and with nothing better to do, Grunkle Stan stared sternly at Soos, who was lying on the swiveling floor, loose boxes and objects skimming up beside him.

"Hey, you," Grunkle Stan called out in his gruff voice to Soos, "How about help me with this whole situation going on, huh?"

"Uh, I don't know, dude," Soos said, "Seems like we're flying in the air. And did I mention I was… sort of a little air sick?" He looked back at Stan with a nervous smile on his face.

Grunkle Stan widened his eyes, "'Sort of a little air sick'? Well, don't just stare at me! Go grab a trash can or something. Sheesh, I wouldn't want this room to smell like puked garbage for too long. Wonder when they'll let us out?" With that said, Stan ran up to a window and swung it open, hands cupped around his mouth as he bellowed up to the airship, "Hey, you cowards, when will you kindly let us out?" He stared blankly when there was no response from above. He was staring deep into the space universe he was in. He gaped before adjusting his eyes and squinting, "Hm. I didn't know 3D was this three-dimensional! Hey, Soos, come check this out!"

Soos, with a bucket in his hands, waddled up to the window and gaped, "Whoa, dude, is this all a dream or what?" His cheeks inflated and he threw his face in the bucket, upchucked, and then lifting it back up with a nauseated countenance.

"No," Stan replied, "but I hope this whole throwing up situation is. You'll have the shack full of your puke fluids! Oh, geez, come on, really!?" Soos, puking in the bucket again, had bumped into Stan when the Mystery Shack tilted over unexpectedly.

"Ugh, sorry," Soos apologized weakly, "Those corndogs yesterday really got me."

Today, he was not going to fail this pursue. His name was Lord Bowser- a name that's fit for a winner. Now that Mario and Luigi were out of his way for good, he could finally do his own things. One day he finally decided to give up on capturing Princess Peach for a change. He heard from his two minions, Scratch and Dugg, that there was an unidentified princess down on Earth in the United States. He made his move and now was the time to finish it. Bowser was driving his aircraft in the route towards his Grandmaster Galaxy, where his mighty fortress lays.

Sitting on the ship's floor, Wendy Corduroy was texting on her cell phone to one of her teenage friends. She typed in texting format that she has been captured and she's literally out of this world. The message read: _Thompson, I am in SPACE and I NEED HELP because I am LITERALLY OUT OF THIS WORLD (insert surprised emoticon)! _[Imagine most of the words in the text are misspelled with typos.]

Unluckily, Thompson didn't fully believe her and thought she meant that she was so gorgeous that she has been captured in space with aliens to rule her world. Wendy rolled her eyes at Thompson's response and closed her cell phone, placing it in her pocket. With nothing else to do, she stood up and leaned over the airship. She was overly shocked once they hit into space for her first time, but now she's gotten use to the special atmosphere. Slumped, she stared subtle at the Milky Way far yonder above her head. When her interest became dull, she looked down at the slowly swaying shack connected to the mechanical hook. She could make out the faint shouts of Grunkle Stan.

"That almost aimed right on my shoes, you idiot!"

Wendy didn't know what he was talking about, but she suddenly snapped her attention to Bowser Jr. as he approached wildly.

"Hello, Princess Wendy," his cranky, high voice heard from below, "What are you looking at? There's nothing to look at in this stupid galaxy." He grunted with a high leap and stood on the rim by Wendy's head, "Look at that galaxy. That's the Dungeon Galaxy, where pirate skeletons and ghost fish roam. And that one is Cheap Cheep Galaxy, where the fish called Cheap Cheep swim in the waters and challenge you for races."

Wendy responded with sarcasm, "Oh, that's a lovely sight from this far away."

Bowser Jr. became uninterested in her sarcastic attitude and leapt on the floor with a soundly thump and waddled back in the corner to play with his action figures.

Lord Bowser looked back at Wendy Corduroy and spoke in his booming voice, "My Princess, are you delighted with this flight?"

Wendy immediately responded with an eye to eye grin and spoke through teeth, 'Yes, Lord Bowser, it's a fun experience!" Hearing his deep-toned chuckle as he turned back around, Wendy didn't know how long she could retain the false smile stinging across her face.

Her grip on a bloated Shifty's feet was weakening as the ground of Shift Bit Galaxy was closing in. Mabel's feet first touched the ground and Shifty became skinny again, landing besides Mabel Pines.  
The vegetation on the galaxy was plentiful with some trees and bushes that had ripe, blue fruit on them. A fruit on one of the bushes sunk into the bush and something crunched noisily on it.

Mabel noticed this and touched Shifty's shoulders, "Shifty, who is that that just stole the fruit?"

Shifty didn't look worried, having a smile on his face, "Oh, that fellow behind the bush? That's just one of the 25 of my cousins!"

Mabel shook her head to get things clear and leaped, "Whoa, you said 25?!"

The small shift rabbit, in the bushes, with now half of fruit in his hand threw his head upward and piped out, "Aye, missy, there are 25 of us lot!" He did some kind of a hop-skip toward them and shook both of their hands, speaking, "Greetings, the name's Tinfletip the shift rabbit. Would you like to meet my other cousins?" He turned around without waiting for a response and cupped his hands around his small mouth, "Yo! We have Shifty back and with a new friend, fellows!"

A bunch of light-colored rabbits came running about like crazy. They wooed and cheered at the newcomer and the blushing Shifty. All shift rabbits big and small stumbled and froze a couple of rabbit lengths before them. Some would twiddle their fingers in excitement while others would have fast wagging tails.

The shift rabbits in the middle of the big group glanced back, and then they departed in opposite directions when they heard profound footsteps, making a path. A big belly bulged in the yawning path between the separated groups. With surprise an enormous shift rabbit with a huge gut was standing before a group. His eyes were subtle with bushy eyebrows as he wore a warm, welcoming smile. His puffed cheeks outstretched as he smiled even more bigly at the sight of his cousin, Shifty, with a new friend, "Shifty, yo! No' how's my favorite little cousin, yo?" He lifted his chunky arms out in front, "Who's your pretty little friend, I say?"

The oversized shift rabbit's attitude and chubby dialogue made Mabel smile and even giggle.

Shifty gave Mabel a warming look, "This is my friend, Mabel Pines. Actually, she's here to avenge for her brother and her friends and shack."

The obese rabbit's eyes flew open, "Oh, I a-see now. Oh, yo, I forgot to introduce my-a-self! The name's Big O Blobbo, sunshine. It's nice to meet you, sunshine!" He shook his fat, warm hands on Mabel's hand. Her petite hands compared to Blobbo's gigantic hands weren't seen under the massive hands. Blobbo crossed his arms over his fat chest and continued, "So, you have a brother? Why isn't he here with you?"

It was the fact that Dipper's dead that made Mabel's heart skip a beat. She sighed and spoke, "My brother's dead. He was killed by Robbie V." Lots of disgust and hatred waved over the rabbit group. It was obvious that they have seen Robbie before.

An eye witness flew his arm up and piped from somewhere in the group, over the massive dialogue through the group, "I've seen that dark-haired slob in our galaxy not too long ago!"

Another one chipped in, "Aye, yo! It was ugly, tall, and not pretty looking!"

Yet another one agreed, "I know, he was, too!"

Blobbo spoke his turn as soon as the catastrophe calmed in the crowd, "Why, yo, that toothpick was back-a here in this galaxy some sort of time ago. He threatened to hurt one of us. When I saw him, he had some sort of blood on him. That must've been some fight, huh?" He blinked slowly.

There was a pause of silence before Mabel tried to bring up the mood, "Now, Shifty brought me here so I could get ready for my mission; also so I can meet new friends and have fun."

"Can I be your pretend brother?"

A tiny voice of a shift rabbit called out of nowhere. Another one after that asked the same thing. Suddenly, the whole crowd full of young rabbits hopped and skipped around Mabel, asking to be her pretend brother. Mabel got tickled under the bouncing fur and waving hands. She was tackled under the fierce infants, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Stop! You're killing me with cuteness, stop!" She could barely speak under her laughter. Shifty and Blobbo drew closer to each other and stood side by side, staring at the playful scene. They need one, especially before their dangerous mission.

Waddles had enough of Lazy Susan's mischievous three cats. He oinked irritated to drive away only two of the felines. The round pig hopped on a nearby couch and blinked spacey. Susan was gone to the grocery store and she expected Waddles to care for her cats. How slothful. Donald, one of the cats, had pounced right next to the thinking Waddles and made himself comfortable. This annoyed the pig, because this one would always follow him, especially the other cat, Sandy. Waddles bumped his rump into Donald to make him fall on the floor. The cat rolled over onto his paws and arched his white back in a hiss. Waddles rolled his eyes and met eyes with Sandy.

The pig squealed and fell on his back, in the same manner as Donald the cat did. Sandy's head peered over the sofa edge and she mewed in enjoyment. Though animals can't talk like humans, they make their respective animal noises instead. When they would make their animal noise, imaginary subtitles were shown.

Waddles oinked in irritation, "You cats are getting on my last nerve!" His numerous oinks and squeals were heard, instead of proper, human dialogue.

Sandy purred and circled before lying down on her paws, "Aw, you really are a cute pig!"

Donald crouched with his haunch raised in taunt, "Yeah, you're a fat, pink cat with a weird nose and a weird tail!"

Waddles stomped in front of Donald before noticing the third cat, Mr. Cat Face. This cat showed up from around the couch and o surprisingly took defense for the pig. His tail flickered as his whiskers twitched in friendliness.

"Don't call him that, Donald, we are just as different. He may think we are ugly pigs with a long tail and long legs." He circled around Donald and Waddles as he continued in a mannered meow, "Let's get along. We are friends here, not enemies of the flesh." Mr. Cat Face was that type who would just absolutely get along with every animal, big or small, helpless or vicious. He took things slow and easy all the way.

Donald cooled his bristled fur and sat sown, licking his forepaw. Waddles blinked and oinked in thanks, "Thank you, Mr. Cat Face. I wish my owner, Mabel, would keep you with me as well." The pig's low stomach was upset and wanted something to eat. The pig waddled toward the kitchen, oinking back to his new cat friend, "I'm bored, Cat Face. There's something to eat in this place?"

Mr. Cat Face purred at the pig's ignorance, "Ah, yes there is," he speedily caught up with Waddles and was now in the lead, "Follow me to the kitchen, please."

"Whoa!"

The boy band, Sev'ral Times, came crashing down onto the galaxy, where Shifty's destroyed house rested in shambles. Leggy P rose up and dusted himself off, "Whoa, guys look at this place. It's in pieces! You think Mabel's alright?"

Creggy G done the same thing and said, "I don hope so. But now, let's search this place to find her body, yo!"

The rest of the boys stood up, exchanged glances, and nodded.

After they've looked everywhere, they've made a small, easy campfire. They all had marshmallow on a stick that hasn't been fully roasted yet. Deep Chris was sitting Indian style with his chin resting in his free palm, looking subtle into the space above, "Yo, man, where in the world is our Mabel girl?" The group sat in total silence, only the sounds of the crackling fire and the far galaxies was heard. Suddenly, Chubby Z began to pat his lap rhythmically. Leggy P. began making beat boxing noises with his mouth, while Greggy C. puckered his lips in a whistle. Before they knew it, they were creating a full beat. Random pop music played out of nowhere as they each stood up tall in poses, still holding their marshmallow sticks as they began singing a song:

Mabel, we are really worried sick

Like a roasted marshmallow on a stick

We came to a bright, shining star

Now we do not know where we are!

We do not know what to say or do

But we know we are lookin' for you.

Sittin' 'round fire, burning bright

We will now search for you tonight!

In a place, in a race, to find the girl

That is out in this world, into a whorl

Eyes shining bright like two pearls

Unlike any other pretty girl!

We are out in outer space

To find you, Mabel girl

We are gon'na win this race

That is out of this world

Time to time we will still quest

Until we find you finally

You are unlike any rest

(In) Your super Mabel galaxy!

They finished with awesome poses and heavy breathing. They rushed around the small galaxy, until they find their friend, Mabel Pines.


	4. Chapter 4: The Many Galaxies

Back in the cuddliest galaxy of all, Shift Bit Galaxy, Shifty had brought Mabel Pines here to meet new friends before going on their solemn quest. There they met over twenty-five young shift rabbits and a big chubby one named Big O Blobbo. Not too long ago, Mabel was being playfully attacked by all of the bunnies who were asking to be her replacement brother- since Dipper Pines got killed by Robbie V back at Shifty's place.

"Nothing too unusual I see here," said Shifty as he adjusted his spectacles, "I would wish to get tackled like I did before back in my young days, Blobbo."

The obese rabbit's belly bounced up and down as he chortled bigly, "Ho, ho, ho, ho, yes and I was as skinny as yo' back in my childhood days, Shifty. I gain this much pounds due to that good ol' Miss Starlet the nana shift bit. Mm-mm! I still remember that Give-A-Good Carrot Flan she baked for me. However, I've never lost this weight ever since. That's how much I care for nana Starlet!"

The continuation of the laughter of Mabel and the rabbits in the background still continued as Shifty continued their conversation with a look of content, "Aye, Big O Blobbo, my pal. Miss Starlet was a natural. She could make any rabbit's mouth water with the sound of her famous bell, when dinner was ready to serve. The kids would go 'Nana Starlet, Nana Starlet, you've made more of that good ol' carrot flan' and would just tear down the tables just for that pie! I tell you, Blobbo buddy, that Give-A-Good Carrot Flan was the stuff those days, taking up the whole table length. Boy, my mouth is watering as I speak right now." Shifty wiped off a leak from the corner of his mouth as he continued, "Oh boy, I better go get little Miss Mabel ready for her adventure ahead of her. Mabel! Mabel!"

Shifty the shift rabbit called out for Mabel over the noisy laughter. Mabel's head popped out of the fuzzy cluster, "I'm coming, Shifty! Guys, I have to go." She poked either leg out and stepped right out easily. The now saddened shift rabbits all stood up, boohooed and whimpered as Mabel approached between Blobbo and Shifty.

One rabbit name Tyler was already making waterworks in his eyes, "Don't leave us, Mabel! You just got here!"

Mabel vowed, "I'll return after a month's worth of adventure."

The rabbit to the right of him name Stellar rubbed her eyes and fiercely looked to the opposite direction, "Hey, you, why aren't you around with us?" Her voice sounded of a harsh tone.

A gray shift rabbit she was talking to was rather the dullest looking one out of the rest of them. His hair was black and he wore a backwards, purple cap. His buck teeth were chipped and he had ruby red eyes. His hips had natural pockets where he would always keep his hands in when bored. He scratched his fluffy, white underbelly with the face of cloudy solemnity.

The thirteen-year-old human couldn't help but ask the skinny and obese rabbits, "Hey, who's that guy?" She tried her best not to make eye contact with the gloomy rabbit.

Blobbo frowned and crossed his arms and let Shifty do all the talking for him, "That's Quall the shift rabbit. He's ignored and sort of worries us." When he spoke, he had a grimaced face as if Quall was not to be trusted.

She gulped and looked upward when Blobbo spoke in his based voice, "That there Quall is a little one, yo."

Mabel thought otherwise as she finally made eye contact with Quall, who was actually staring at her the whole time.

"I'll go talk with him." She decided.

Every shift rabbit stood silent as Mabel jogged towards the subtle rabbit. His personality was of a cool manner as Mabel was finally standing before him with a braces-filled smile. He kept his mouth tight with silence.

Mabel stood with her thumb pointing towards herself as she introduced, "Hello! The name's Mabel Pines and I'm here to be friends with you! C'mon, don't be shy, little guy." She leaned in to touch his shoulder when all of a sudden Quall took his hands from his pockets. Everyone seemed to gasp and murmur except for Mabel and Quall, who stood silently staring at each other's eyes.

"She touched him! She touched Quall!"

"It's hard to believe…"

"I don't want to believe, but I have to!"

"Mabel! Don't let him be your pretend brother, he's scary!"

"She's right, Mabel, he's so scary!"

Time had seemed to have frozen to see what Quall's next move was. The gray rabbit yanked his touched shoulder back and rubbed it fondly, speaking in a young, gruff voice, "I didn't knew new creatures were so fast when meeting someone they haven't seen before. We just met and now you just touched me?" He frowned subtle and tried to hide a slight blush, which showed a rather arrogant purple.

Mabel took note of it and back away slowly, "I'm sorry."

Quall blinked twice before speaking again, "'I'm sorry'. What's the meaning of that word? I don't understand what sorry means." He took his last look at Mabel before dashing into the bushes, never returning.

Mabel stood still, looking at where Quall once stood. She was thinking hard, then almost jumped when Blobbo was right behind her all of a sudden, "That Quall must be shy towards you, sunshine. Sorry if he has a sharp tongue."

Mabel turned around and snapped, "He just needs a friend and to have someone to talk to, that's all!" She didn't mean to snap at the affectionate rabbit.

However, Blobbo took her words easily. He blinked slowly before turning back at the worried Shifty. "Indeed aye," Shifty said while adjusting his brown spectacles, "Please excuse us, Blobbo, but me and Mabel have a long quest to go to."

The chubby shift rabbit thumped his broad feet in a walk in front of the youthful rabbits towards Shifty, "Brother, may I ask to come with yo'? I see yo' will need an assisting rabbit with yo'." He stopped soundly with a thump by Mabel and Shifty's side.

Shifty said, "Righto, Big O Blobbo. Come and follow us to my space ship."

The three adventurers walked together in the opposite direction of the frozen shift rabbits, bunched together with worrying countenances.

"Mabel…"

"Don't leave us…"

"Come back, I want to tickle you some more…"

"I'm already going to miss her."

Back in the bushes, Quall still hasn't left yet. He was too busy hearing the words of the rest before the three left. He blinked and poked his head out quietly, looking distant at the three as their figures were swallowed into the shrubbery. He wondered what creature Mabel was, before ducking back in the bushes and leaving for good.

The Shift Bit Galaxy was a rather small one about one and a half miles long. The sustained galactic skies held various special images. At the near edge of the galaxy, a wooden bridge stood twixt the galaxy's soil and a floating huge size version of Shifty's head. The features on his face were, in fact, the space ship Shifty has mentioned. Bushes were arranged in the shape of Shifty's spectacles around the darker green eyes of the ship. It had an awesome appearance with a few ponds and many nascent knee-high shrubberies. Underneath the space ship's right ear sat a green tunnel that leads into the inside of the ship. On the back of the ship's head were a white, circular marble concrete and a beautiful fountain. There were no trees and the flooring was mostly luscious grass. At the tail of the ship there was a pipe which spat petite smoke out. Shifty, Mabel, and Blobbo all stared at the hovering ship as it soared idle before the passage.

Shifty explained everything for Mabel, "This here is my spaceship. I usually travel around the atmosphere with it. But now I see we need to use it for something grave. Come along." He hopped across the bridge and onto the spaceship's head, beckoning Mabel and Blobbo to step on.

When all of them were standing on top of the ship, it teetered under the existing weight. Blobbo noticed this and commented, "Whoa, yo, I hope I didn't frighten your head!"

Mabel was looking at a yellow post standing high next to her. She looked at Shifty and said, "What is this thing? It looks like it has a map on it."

Shifty nodded, "In fact it does have a map. It is the map of half of this galaxy. You know what's also cool about this thing?" Shifty walked to the yellow post with the map on the screen and poked here and there on the rectangular monitor, causing rapid animation on the display. The map was now in full display and it showed a legend with many signals on each universe, one of them a dark red shape flashing gradually, "This map can track obstacles along the way. This dark red signal the shape of Lord Bowser's head is where he currently is. It's moving very slowly- about a pixel every 5 minutes. So we're good on time!" He remained the display as it is and walked towards an empty space in the opposite direction of the post. In the space, there stood a yellow steer wheel for the spaceship. Shifty, for this trip, will take job as coxswain for the spaceship. He placed his hands firmly onto the steering wheel and looked back, "Hold on to your hats, fellows!" He leaned inward and squinted hard in their route ahead.

The ship lay unmoving and Mabel and Blobbo were waiting for takeoff, standing in a haunch. Moments passed and they both realized Shifty was only joking. The skinny rabbit bent back into a laughing fit, "Oh, ho, ho, ha! You two really thought this thing was going to fly? Good laughs, yo."

Blobbo was dumbfounded and so was Mabel. Shifty released the wheel and walked towards Mabel and Blobbo near the post. He said, "Before we leave, I must tell you something, Mabel."

Mabel cocked her head and lifted a brow, "What is it, Shifty?"

He gulped soundlessly and said, "Good luck out there. I hope you find your friends and slay Bowser."

Mabel understood and nodded.

Shifty was serious this time as he was coxswain and stood next to the steering wheel. He tilted to the side as he wheeled the hefty golden circle either way, with a grunt. The ship creaked as it slowly turned away from Shift Bit Galaxy and took off with awesome speed, not even warning Mabel and Blobbo this time as they both screamed in astonishment. The ship disappeared into an opening vortex that lead into the first universe Mabel has to track her friends in.

Lord Bowser and the Koopa Airship's first stop were at the Skystation Galaxy. The hefty ship hummed as it neared the grassy soil and then thumped onto the ground safely and leisurely. While they were on their way to the Skystation Galaxy, Bowser had decided to stop by some other galaxy and pick up his two favorite minions, Scratch and Rug. Scratch was a foolish turtle and Rug was an extreme goomba with spikey hair and a headband.

The first ones out were Scratch and Rug, who were debating on who would get all the starbits first.

"I'm getting them, first of all." Scratch spoke with a lisp, knocking Rug to the side.

Rug sneered and rammed his head into Scratch, "It's pretty obvious, butt head, that I'm getting this galaxy's starbits!" He thought for a moment and then snapped, "And I'm getting all the life mushrooms!"

They both ceased as Bowser Jr. hopped out with arrogance, "Both of you shut up," he snapped, "Or my daddy will step on both of you!" Ironically, his threat proved backwards as Bowser stepped out of the ship and accidently stepped on his son instead. The king didn't notice as Bowser Jr. moaned and fell backwards.

Out next was Wendy Corduroy the teen, whose facial appearance was duller than usual. She had dark bags under her eyes oddly and her hair was messy under her hat. She had a hard frown and she hadn't said anything throughout the rest of the short trip after looking at the stars.

Lord Bowser stepped three or four times ahead of his future princess and spoke without looking back, "My princess, soon enough you will see my Grandmaster Galaxy.

Wendy was grumpy and she really had enough, "Look, man, I haven't had a snack or drink for days! Can we just order something from a fast-food restaurant?"

Bowser ignored her impatience and continued walking. Scratch had grabbed a bag from his shell and flapped it to widen the bag. He bent low and picked up a glistening object which was a starbit. On the other side, Rug had his bag and he began rapidly picking up a line of starbits into the bag, one after the other.

After their job on stealing all of the goodies and power ups from the galaxy, they disappeared into the airship, started it up, and took off into the endless spacey atmosphere.

Back in Shifty's spaceship, Shifty the coxswain place the ship on autopilot as he, Blobbo, and Mabel stood by the yellow post, displaying a large view of the map, plus the legend. Shifty pointed towards the first highlighted universe on the map, "This is World 1 of the Space Map. This is where your journey begins." He looked over at Mabel, who was only looking down, disappointed of her dead twin brother. She had forgotten that she was to go on this trip alone. Shifty rested his hand on Mabel's shoulder and spoke softly, "Now, now, Mabel Pines, I understand the fact that Dipper is dead. He's not fully dead, though, since he's still in your heart. He's looking over you, you know." Shifty's statement made Mabel lift her head up and smile through dry tears.

Blobbo spoke as Shifty walked back towards the post, "Yo, you still have us, little miss sunshine." He made a thick wink through his blubbery face at the young girl. She winked back with a more optimistic smile on her face.

"Yeah," she said, "So, where do I go now?"

Shifty adjusted his spectacles and said, "Step over there, not on top of it, but in front of it, please."

Mabel did as she was told and stepped by a yellow rectangular switch on the ground that was about 8 feet wide. She turned to face the two rabbits without saying anything.

Shifty winked and turned to face the map, poking it twice to enlarge the World 1 map, Still looking at the map, he said, "Mabel Pines, your first stop is at Skystation Galaxy."

Blobbo added, "That is your mission: to go through the galaxy and save your friends."

Mabel became overexcited and jumped with shaking arms, "Then I'll beat up Bowser and rescue the mystery shack and my friends? Yes, I will finally-!"

Shifty interrupted with a straight face, "Don't get too excited out of your legs, Mabel. After the first Galaxy, you won't just find your buddies then go home like that. Bowser is a moving machine. He is moving from galaxy to galaxy right now as we speak." He changed his countenance into a bright smile, "Now, Mabel, are you ready to step on the plate?"

Mabel leapt with pride in the same spot and optimistically imitated Shifty the shift rabbit's voice, "Yes, ready for the sky stations!"

Blobbo and Shifty put on a big show of laughter. The skinny rabbit was awfully impressed on her impression of himself. He slightly blushed in embarrassment as he crossed his arms over his chest fluff, "Okay, step on the golden switch."

Mabel got herself together and leapt on top of the plate, immediately bringing herself into the virtual area of World 1. She was locked into a clear bubble. Dotted lines were in the path of where Mabel should travel, passing through about five galaxies. All the galaxies had different moods and atmospheres inside them. Mabel's eyes dilated with amazement as she stared in awe of the awesome scene around her, "Whoa! This looks cool!"

Shifty and Blobbo stood viewing the map in front of the post. Shifty activated a holographic form of Big O Blobbo's head inside Mabel's bubble. His subtle, fat face focused on Mabel as he instructed her in his funny, based speech, "Listen up, sunshine, this area you're in here is World Map 1. Before you are the galaxies you'll have to access in this first world, the other five worlds are like this. To pass through each galaxy, they each have a great, yellow star. You need all the stars from each galaxy in order to advance to the next world. However, the last galaxy in each world is a deadly, minister one. The last galaxies contain Bowser's deadly fortresses, Bowser Jr.'s minuscule fortifications, or a galaxy infected with a waiting boss battle. Beware, out there are also comets in orbit. They are called Prankster Comets. There are about nine of those comets."

Shifty took his turn to speak, his holographic head functioning into Mabel's bubble, "Speedy Comets make you have to go through a galaxy under a short limited time. Daredevil comets only give you one life and remove all life mushrooms and 1-ups. Cosmic comets make you have to race a mischievous clone of yourself- sometimes it's a replica of your brother! Fast Foe Comets are pretty self-explanatory- they make the foes in a galaxy move faster and act niftier. Purple Comets appear with 100 purple coins you have to collect in order to complete the galaxy, under a limited time. Green Comets have green stars that will unlock other galaxies that need a certain amount of green stars in order to enter them. Romp Comets make you have to defeat a certain amount of enemies, about 30, under a limited time. Clone Comets create multiple clones of yourself, about five, that would mimic every step and every move and they will annoyingly follow you until your reach the galaxy's star. Finally, the Double Time Comets, which makes any platforms or objects whatsoever move faster than usual- also making you have to restart another galaxy."

Mabel took full note of what Blobbo and Shifty had said. She nodded with a bright look on her face and she nodded, "Okay, I'm ready for this."

Blobbo's holographic countenance in the bubble blinked and chuckled, smiling bigly, "Ready for lif' off, sunshine?"

Mabel swung her arms skyward and shouted with her fullest optimism, "Ready for adventure!"

Shifty nodded, talking in full pride, "Okay, Mabel! Ready for liftoff it is!"

The skinny rabbit pressed a button on the display of World Map 1, creating Mabel's bubble to pop as she blasted off in full speed. She outstretched her arms out like wings as the sleeves of her sweater flapped rapidly against the wind. Even without Dipper, she won't stop for a break. She will save her mystery shack and friends once and for all!"

Robbie V was in a small galaxy which only held a dirty pond and one tree. He sat on a log and thought hard on where to go next. He hasn't eaten for two days now and he only had access to dirty pond water. He scratched his head and an apple fell on his head. He picked up the red apple and thought he was lucky enough to find something small to eat. He bit the apple and took note of his surroundings. After he reached around the core of the apple, he threw it into the pond and walked off into two floating stars, twirling before blasting off into who knows where next.


	5. Chapter 5: Sky Station Galaxy

It was 3:40 P.M and Lazy Susan still hasn't arrived from the grocery store. She left Mabel's pet pig Waddles to idiotically babysit her three cats: Mr. Cat Face, Sandy, and Donald.

Waddles and Mr. Cat Face had just walked in the kitchen, which was awfully clean and tidy. The cats' food bowls sat empty with food crumbs laying idle inside. Waddles wobbled curiously over and sunk his nose into one of the dishes, while Mr. Cat Face leapt on top of the counter searching through cabinets. He stuck his head in an already open one, poking it back out with a dissatisfied face.

Waddles the pig lifted his head back up and gave Mr. Cat Face a snooping glance. Waddles wish he could leap up that good heighted counter from far below. Instead, he walked up near it and sat, trying his best to look up since pigs can't look fully skyward, "There's nothing in there?" When the animals would talk, they wouldn't necessarily talk. They would make their respective animal noises, while imagined subtitles would display.

Mr. Cat Face turned his head in disappoint, "Yes, there aren't any snacks to eat. Say, I wonder when our owner will be back? I can't tell time, but I can tell she's been missing for a long time."

Waddles looked at his own feet, only seeing that he couldn't see them under such fat, "I wish animals had food stamps."

The white cat leapt on the floor by an upset Waddles. He sat by him in a feline posture as his tail flicked across the floor, "I really do hope Lazy Susan returns. She's been gone far too long to be in the grocery store."

Waddles looked up to meet Mr. Cat Face's eyes and thought of his personal owner, Mabel Pines.

The Sky Station Galaxy looked like it was a magical fantasy area. Its trees were exotic and live, waters were crystal clear with glowing fish inside, and the grass was just so magnificent with its luscious, emerald color! The skies were a pretty mix of cerulean, violet, and deep blue, tiny bits of stars were floating and flickering about on their own.

This scene took Mabel by amazement as she landed roughly on the soles of her feet, finally shouting out when she landed on her first galaxy, "Yes!"

She took note of her surroundings before heading forward a path. Mabel saw a floating, golden cube with a question mark printed on each face. She wondered what it is as she slowly approached it. She jolted back incase anything monstrous jumped out of it, and then finally was standing underneath it. Mabel couldn't tell whether to hit it or just bypass it. She decided to hit it. Sparkly starbits spat in the air and landed, bouncy with striking twinkling sounds. She's heard of these before down in Gravity Falls, they were delicious to eat! She packed all four of the mouse-sized stars into her sweater pocket. She heeded forward to try and make it through this amazing course.

She was far and almost halfway through the galaxy. She went through moments where she would blast off from a double star and ended up in a totally new place unlike the previous ones. She would then go through pipes, end up in a cellar, and have to collect a line of colorful music notes to win a… poisonous mushroom? She was told that if you collected the music notes in the right order, you would be awarded with a green mushroom- which was basically a 1-up mushroom. Something seemed suspicious; luckily she didn't touch the poisonous mushroom. She left the cellar, out the pipe, and ended up in some other place.

Now, she was finally in front of a big gap with moving platforms. The trees hung overhead, creating patches of sunlight shining on the ground and Mabel. Ahead of her and the gap, there was a vast half sphere made of clear glass. Inside the glass was shining star, which looked like Staro back down in Gravity Falls who had turned into two floating stars.

Though, before she reached this spot, the platforms weren't there. It was as if she left, they would disappear, and then arrive when she's present close by. Mabel scratched her brunette hair, "This is getting weird." She comments.

She was afraid that if she jumped she would fall down under.

"Don't be afraid, yo!"

A young, female voice of a shift rabbit sounded from one of the trees above Mabel. She looked up to meet youthful teal eyes with a shift bit. The rabbit was a dandelion and orange color with a hair antenna jutting out above her forward-facing puffy hair. Her ears were super fluffy and hung low like loose hair. She had a long tail and pearly white buckteeth. The she-rabbit had an amethyst teardrop between her eyes and above her nose. She placed her hands around the thick branch she was sitting on, flicking her tail at Mabel kindly, "My name's Sunflower. What's yours?"

Mabel bowed and looked up high at the rabbit, "Mabel Pines. I'm here to finish this course for my friends and mystery shack."

Sunflower plopped into a laying pose on her belly and rested her head in either tiny hand, "Mabel. That's a lovely and adorable name. I'm not going to ask questions because I can tell why you're here. Nobody told me, either. I just have special powers that can read people's purposes."

Mabel became interested in this Sunflower and said, "Awesome! Then you must know about Grunkle Stan, Bowser, Soos, Wendy-"

Sunflower interrupted Mabel in a kind manner, "Please. Spill it to someone who doesn't know." She expertly hopped, followed by a couple of summersaults, before landing again on the ground. She pointed towards the floating platforms before them, "You see those yellow things? I created them with my powers. If I know your purpose, then I will form you a path- true and simple as that."

Without hesitation, Mabel Pines hopped and skipped on all eight tricky moving platforms and entered the other side of the gap, "I did it!" She called out when she finally reached the edge.

Sunflower easily floated her way across, landing softly besides Mabel, "Great, then we must be heading towards the galaxy's star." They both slowly turned around to face the awesomeness of the star, staring deeply into their souls, ready to be rescued.

It took a few goomba butt-kicking before the gigantic semi globe glass collapsed open to shoot the star out. It sparkled and landed perfectly in front of a battle-scared Mabel, floating with patience.

This moment took Mabel's breathe away. She stared fixated at the stare, listening as Sunflower spoke in a whisper.

"Now's the chance, Mabel," she murmured, "Go touch that star, and you've made it through!"

A tingle sensation ran though her feet to the tip of her toes. She wriggled them in her shoes as she leisurely reached to touch the star's face. The touch twinkled so everlastingly! When she finally grabbed the star fully in her hands, she leapt up, floated in midair, tossed and turned the excited star, and finally held it up high in the palm of her hand, posed and shouting a victory phrase, "Yes! I've did it! Yoo-hoo!"

Sunflower animatedly clapped as she gazed at Mabel's awesome moment, "You've done it, Mabel! I'm proud of you!" As Mabel floated back down, she lightly touched her feet onto the grass as Sunflower continued, "So, is it true that you're part of the prophecy? I saw in the stars earlier this week that there were symbols in the sky. The constellation that formed a pine tree was dimmer than the shooting star next to it. I will guesstimate that that one's dead." She overlooked the above traumatized reaction of Mabel as she continued, "He may have been your twin brother." Sunflower lowered her voice into a soft, wounded tone.

The air was still and silent before Mabel asked, "Do you have a brother, Sunflower?"

The she-rabbit was grasping her own hands and held them down. She looked towards Mabel sadly, "Yes, but I don't know who or where he is," She walked past where the star previously was and continued, "I think I still remember the way he looks, but I might be wrong." She wiped away a tear, so fast so Mabel wouldn't see she was about to cry.

Sky Station Galaxy was as soundless as ever; two girls who didn't feel their brothers' presence by them anymore.

Mabel held her rescued star closer to her, she sighed, "I better head back to the spaceship. Are you coming?" She was surprised to see Sunflower shake her head, "No," she said, "I'm fine here. By the way, I've seen Bowser and his crew with a young red-headed lady on this planet before you. Have you been given a poisonous mushroom, lately?"

Mabel nodded, "Yes. What was the deal with that?"

Sunflower shrugged, "I suppose Bowser and his minions took all of the life mushrooms from this planet. Go. Go to your spaceship, Mabel Pines." She lightly nudged Mabel's shoulder to urge her to go return. Mabel was pushed and she looked back thankfully at Sunflower- possibly her newest friend.

Sunflower waved her light arm high in the air, "Goodbye Mabel and good luck to you!"

Mabel called out behind her as she ran towards the exit of Sky Station Galaxy, "Goodbye, Sunflower! I will be great to see you next time!" Sunflower watched Mabel with bright, unfortunate teal eyes as yet another new friend left her.

Mabel was not back yet at the spaceship of Shifty's. The two cousin-friends were in the middle of a conversation about their new companion. Shifty would blush every single time he would here Mabel's name. He just absolutely enjoyed her rosy cheeks and optimistic spirit. He was holding a carrot and nibbled on it before he spoke, chuckling.

"My, I tell you, that Mabel is adorable. You can never say no to her!" He flashed a big grin full of carrot bits. Blobbo held back a laugh and replied, "Yeah, she would make a great shift rabbit. She would also make a great sister for you, Shift." Shifty made a sad face and spoke through sadness.

"Not knowing where my sister meanders is the last thing I want to hear."

Shifty curled up his ears and adjusted his spectacles, looking speculating at Blobbo, "Hey, Blobbo, check the Universe Map. Mabel should be on her way by now." Blobbo did as he was told and he turned around back at Shifty, a warm sincere face, "She's a-coming, Shifty old friend. It'll take her about 10 minutes, though."

To waste the time waiting, Blobbo sung an old song Miss Starlet the nana shift rabbit use to sing to him. It was a happy, fast paced song that kept the little ones eager for her famous Give-A-Good Carrot Flan. He sat next to Shifty crisscrossed as he tapped his blubbery thighs to his deep singing voice:

Gather 'round

Come on down

Give-A-Good Carrot Flan

Pull out chairs

Come down stairs

Give-A-Good Carrot Flan

Sit on down

Chowing down (some)

Give-A-Good Carrot Flan

You all cheer

When you hear

Give-A-Good Carrot Flan

Go have fun

When you're done

Give-A-Good Carrot Flan

Clean it up

That's what's up

Give-A-Good Carrot Flan!

When Big O Blobbo finished with a thunderous single clap, Shifty went on wooing of those nostalgic memories, "Oh, those were the days, when that song was sung to us." He fixed his specs, grinning to himself.

"Pull out chairs

Come down stairs?"

An echoing dull, young voice sung awfully from somewhere on the spaceship. Shifty flew straight up on his long feet. His eyes bulged as he scanned his head around. He stayed silent and so did a confused Blobbo. They waited for any other response, when the voice came cracking in again:

"What kind of song was that? I remember that old hag ringing that tune to us. By the way, that Give-A-Good Carrot Flan makes me not give-a-care!" The stranger's voice cracked with laughter.

Blobbo's deep voice called out to the unknown, "Who are you? Step out! Wait a minute…"

Before he realized who the voice was, a gray figure blurred past and pounced on Shifty, choking him with his one fist. Shifty gagged and spat in the familiar character's face.

He choked his name out, "Quall!"

Quall the gray shift rabbit enjoyed seeing Shifty the rabbit in sheer pain, "Mm-hm!"

Big O Blobbo felt this was the right time to make him move. His hairs rose up and he swung his thick arm into the scrawny body. Quall flew across like mad and he slammed against the pole horizontally. Quall straightened up and he glared at the medium dent he left. His head blurred in motion as he snapped a glanced at Blobbo with his ruby red eyes, "I'll kill you, damn it!"

He outstretched his arms out, one gray and the other black, and swung them in the air, as if summoning a great god. His mouth gaped wide enough to view his whole row of fangs- both rows. His chipped bucktooth had vanished. Quall arched over and gripped the solid ground forcefully. Before they knew it, Quall was in defense mode.

He was ten times their size and he had six green eyes- two rows of eyes in three columns. His hairstyle stayed the same and his arms became bulkier- so did his legs, which looked like a beasts. Quall's defense mode's body looked of a slightly fuzzy dragon with a skinny waist and a broad chest. His fangs were much sharper and just had death written all of it.

"Come and get some, idiots." He growled with a wet, growling voice.

Shifty almost fell on his back and he gave Blobbo a warning glance, "Blobbo, Quall has overdone it now. With his defense mode's weight, this spaceship will crash in any moment!"

Blobbo stood up, since he has fallen, too, and he folded his fists tight, "Well then we'll just have to crash down together." He closed his eyes shut and bared his square teeth. He and Shifty held hands together, both beginning their defense mode transformation.

The spaceship rocked and teetered under about the massive force. The bushes and grass were nearly tumbled and messed up now.

Shifty was now in his defense mode, which is a T-Rex.

For Blobbo's transformation, he was sort of an anthropodic warthog. He was nothing but all chunks of fat underneath his hogged skin. He was full of ancient jewelry like ground touching necklaces, about ten of them, and he wore some sort of clothing that looked like a dark drape around his wide abdomen. Blobbo's now pig pierced ears were as floppy as ever and the tip of his nose was pierced as well. The warthog carried a black, ancient spear full of dangling jewelry that had a lethal point. He displayed his blocky and sharp teeth, glad to be back in his defense mode once more.

Quall had been waiting for this moment as he cursed at them with a haughty laugh, "Come and get some, bitches!" He opened his mouth wide and puked up green gunk. It landed right before their feet; Blobbo wasn't amused with the gray monster's attack move, "Stand aback, Quall, you don't want this to be messy."

Quall felt that listening to him was enough and he was old enough to do his own thing. He had it! The dragon beast slammed an arm down which shook the spaceship madly. Was this a threat? Was he planning on them dying together, instead of him winning to victory? Shifty lashed out a tiny arm and glared through his tiny spectacles in warning, "Don't wreck the ship, Quall, or we'll all die together." A notice had stricken him that Mabel was only minutes away from their ship!

Big O Blobbo looked at the corner of his eyes to see Shifty's worried face, "What's a-wrong, my cousin? Something's bothering you? Is it my extra weight or the fact that we're all going to die right here?" He joked, though held a grave stare.

Shifty lowered his brow and stomped once or twice on the small spaceship nervously, "She's coming…"

Quall had enough with their idiocy, "You dimwits, who's coming? The death of all of us is what's coming if you don't just tell me!"

Shifty rammed his head into Quall's thick one and roared into his face, "Mabel Pines is coming, you twat!"

Shifty knew how to make the gray dragon worry as Quall jerked back with his six eyes saddening. He looked both ways about numerous times before he blinked at Blobbo and Shifty. He thumped his thick dragon tail lightly in embarrassment. Mabel was now only seconds before their ship.

As she neared the grounding, she hadn't notice the massive figures, since she had approached the bottom of the ship instead of the main top. She was still holding the star in her arms, but then decided to place it in her front pocket of her sweater. She shuffled her feet, noticing the tottering of the spaceship. She hadn't packed this much weight that fast, hasn't she? She could've sworn she had heard a couple of faint, dark breathing and dark, swilling noise of a dark existence.

On the other side of the ship, the three monsters stood very still, trying not to breathe loud or make a sound.

Mabel looked about and she noticed how all the bushes and plants looked as if they were stepped on. She frowned to herself.

Blobbo the giant warthog tried his best not to bump bellies with Shifty. The giant mass held his gut the best he could. Frightened and now sweating, he could see Mabel out of the corner of his eye. Mabel had the face of a comically shocked face. Her pupils were shrunken and her mouth was gaped. She frowned hard and crossed her arms.

Time stood still before she had begun oddly smiling again and waving a finger at the three monsters, "Oh, you guys, you're bonding with each other?" She hadn't full recognized Quall's defense mode; she just stared at him awkwardly, but still smiling, "I see everything now," she joked, "Who is this guy? Are you three doing what I think you're doing?" Her rising voce made the air stood still, worried glances running between the three defense modes.

Light lightning, Mabel ran to them and hugged Shifty's dinosaur claw-which were twice her size-and spoke through optimism, "You are bonding, ha, ha, ha!"

_This Mabel was really clueless_, thought Shifty as he pulled a funny face. Then, he realized the fact that Mabel was hugging his claw. This totally caused him to blush, making Quall having to question him.

"Why are you blushing, nerd stuff?" He mocked.

Shifty glared at Quall, "I'm not blushing. And don't call me 'nerd stuff', Quall."

Mabel swung her head up. _Was that Quall in his defense mode, _she thought. She turned to meet all six eyes with the dragon beast who was once the cuddly, dull Quall with a purple cap.

Quall only blinked in embarrassment at the surprised Mabel. He was frustrated at this passionate, burning feeling he kept having every time he looks into Mabel's eyes. All the poor Quall could do was look away from her face, "You wouldn't want to see me like this…."

Mabel hesitated before bringing back a warm-hearted countenance, "Oh come on, there's no need to be shy." She ran over to a backwards Quall as she climbed up onto his right shoulder- the same one she touched the first time they met. Qualls eyes were closed as he didn't felt Mabel crawling on him. She surprised him with a "boo!" and his eyes flew open, now looking at Mabel Pines. She stared deep into his six eyes, wondering what that feeling from Quall to her was. The existing air between them had stood still, full of a kind of warmth.

Quall never removed his eyes from hers as he spoke softly, Mabel feeling his voice basing underneath his shoulders, "Mabel, I can't stand it anymore. I'm always pushed and teased back in Shift Rabbit Galaxy. I don't have any friends- only enemies. I need someone like you to escape with me from this blasted galaxy. Mabel, you seem like the perfect…" He stopped as he held back numerous teardrops.

Mabel was curious and she wanted to oddly hear more, "The perfect what?" She pressed on.

Quall tried to continue, but that 'affectionate, heated' feeling inside of him was just too much for him, "The perfect… The girl perfect... Perfect girl… Gah!" He hunched and a pair of shadowy, wide wings spread from the back of his shoulders. Without care if Mabel was on him or not, he took off into the galactic skies, hearing Mabel's worrying scream behind him.

Big O Blobbo extended the butt of his spear out to Mabel as she leapt on it. She was grasping hard, while Blobbo lowered the spear butt on the spaceship's ground. Mabel fell on her feet; the weight of wariness made her fell. She thought of the words-oddly kind-that he said to her. Was that really how Quall felt about Mabel? She felt heated and almost nervous now; she kept on imaging his face- normal and defense mode form.

In the background, Blobbo and Shifty nodded towards each other and returned back to their normal, rabbit forms. Shifty had his breath taken away at the sight of Quall and Mabel. He felt like he had nothing else to do, but to hate of Quall forever.

He approached to a fallen Mabel and touched her shoulder affectionately. Blobbo only stood by Shifty and removed his hand from her gently. His mouth was shut and he hadn't said a word ever since. Shifty gazed up into Blobbo's eyes, then in the stars, wondering if Mabel will ever like him back.


	6. Chapter 6: Doing Rightfulness

Bowser and his airship took off into the skies once again, heading to his Grandmaster Galaxy. The Mystery Shack continued its endless swaying under the mass of the monster grappling hook. Grunkle Stan was finally relieved that Soos had stopped his puking. He took off his black suit and just walked around the shack with his blue striped shorts and messy undershirt, full of faint stains and new ones. He opened the fridge and scratched his butt cheek, peering side to side in the fridge. He was in flames to figure out they had nothing interesting to snack on. He slammed the fridge door closed and called for Soos, who was nowhere in sight, "Hey, butt wagon, what happened to the entire cans of meat?"

Soos nudged his head out of the bathroom door, "I don't know, dude, maybe that koopa kid did something about it?"

Stan had the face of annoyance. He walked to the already open window and poked his head out, "Hey, koopa kid, what have you done with all of the cans?"

Bowser Jr. was caught guilty holding a can of meat in his hands, "What? So I took your can of meat. Princess Wendy needed something to lunch on." He gave the can to Wendy as she tapped the bottom of the can, lifting it up. She gulped down every single scrap from the can. She tossed the empty can into a pile of five other cans. She had the face of relief as she sighed.

Stan ducked his head back in and muttered under his breathe, "That read-headed stealer. She will have to add money to my wallet… once we get back on the face of Earth…"

The long cleanup around Shifty's starship was quiet. No one shared word nor asked each other anything. Wherever Mabel was, Shifty would keep glancing back at her without her even noticing. She was in a small garden, nurturing the flowers. She had used starbit dust to revive them back to normal. She kept thinking long distance about Quall and his unprofessional sweetness. She also thought back at her merman boyfriend, Mermando. She wouldn't want to fall for someone else again. No. She didn't love Quall; she only liked him as a friend. But seeing what deadly powers the gray rabbit holds, she's even afraid to just say "let's _just_ be friends".

She reached out for a starbit, but instead caught a hold of Shifty's hand. They both gazed at each other's eyes with discomfort. Shifty pulled his hand back in awkwardness, "I'm sorry, Mabel," he said, "You can get it." He pushed the starbit towards Mabel.

She refused, "No, Shifty, here, take it back. I'm finished using starbit dust on the flowers." Shifty grabbed the purple starbit and looked at it solemnly. Mabel felt uneasy about Shifty's new brashness.

"What's wrong, little guy? You look like you just arrive from the deep sea."

"Oh, it's nothing, Mabel. I'm just having a hard time."

"With what? Everything's back into shape now."

Shifty smiled slightly and nodded, "Great. We've worked a lot. Sorry for all of that ruckus back there."

"What ruckus?"

"You know," Shifty spoke nervously, "With the whole defense mode thingy a few minutes ago."

"I hope you guys were only bonding and not trying to fight. I've dealt with enough already." She almost looked like she had a slight frown across her face.

"It's the deal with Quall!" Shifty shouted, looking down at his shaking feet, "He worries me, Mabel, I don't like him! He may not have any friends, and he doesn't deserve them. He's evil, Mabel. He's not your type. While you were gone, he came to our starship and threatened to kill us. You are his weakness, Mabel." He finished with a leap over the bushes and back to the yellow pole.

Mabel was left speechless of what Shifty had said. She paused for a moment and thought for a minute. _Yeah, he may be evil,_ she thought_, but every evil person has a soft side_. Even though she disagrees with Shifty, she doesn't want to hurt his feelings and lose his trust. She could almost hear a distant voice in the back of her head saying, _whose side are you on? _ She answered aloud, "I don't know!" She took a deep breath and headed off towards the rectangular switch on the ground, approaching to her next galaxy.

As soon as Mabel approached, Blobbo began to speak, "Alright, sunshine, get ready for your next galaxy. But be careful, it has a comet in orbit!"

Mabel faced Blobbo, "Which comet?"

Blobbo took a quick glance at the screen, sighed, then looked back at Mabel, "This one is a Daredevil Comet. Get in there and make it out quick!" He turned back to the screen and finished.

Mabel huffed and turned around to step onto the switch. She launched off into the next galaxy: Curve Twist Galaxy.

Sunflower frolicked through an army of tangerine flowers, smelling them after she skipped about thirty times. She just loved herself! She loved existing! She absolutely loved anything that went her way. And nobody was to change that Sunflower. She went back to her home planet, Good Hop Galaxy. It was a lot like Shifty's old home planet, only his gotten destroyed by himself. She ran to her front door and closed it shut after her. She ran to her soft couch and stared into her hearth. She thought lightly for a moment and then smiled to herself.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

She flew her head sideways and glanced at the door through bulged eyes. She hovered to the door and peered through the peephole. She couldn't really see anything but something big and snowy. Without asking who it was, she opened the door unhurriedly.

The visitor stepped in only a little bit inside the house. The visitor looked like a boy child wearing a blue suit with tall, white hair. He twiddled with his fingers and pulled a lost innocent child's face.

Sunflower blink, "Hello, and who are you?"

The boy scanned his tiny eyes around quickly and then answered, "Hello to you too, my name's Gideon Gleeful."

The rabbit nodded her head, "Okay… where did you come from?"

"I came from Gravity Falls, Oregon. Who are you?"

Sunflower knocked her fists against the door, "It's printed on the door, but I'll tell you anyways. The name's Sunflower, yo."

"Yo? Why do you say such a thing?"

"It's part of our shift rabbit culture… yo."

"What does 'yo' mean, anyway?"

Sunflower ignored him and nudged him towards a smaller chair next to her only couch. Gideon sat down and kicked his little feet to and fro while listening to her. She sat on her couch and pressed on to ask questions.

"I know of a person who comes from Gravity Falls that's not here."

Gideon was once subtle, but then piper than an optimist when she mentioned Gravity Falls, "Who? Where? Are they somewhere else in this ginormous universe?"

Sunflower was unsure if she should continue, but opened her mouth anyways, "Her name's Mabel Pines."

Gideon rubbed his hands together, pulling an impish scoundrel's face. He grinned bigly and chuckled to himself. He bypassed Sunflower's dumbfounded expression as he spoke to himself, "Yes! I am on the right track! That Rumble guy pointed me the way to the Pines twins. I give to him good fortune for helping me!"

Sunflower was even more dumbfounded, "What do you want from them? And Mabel Pines is the sweetest little doll you'll ever cuddle with."

Gideon Gleeful eyed Sunflower, "What, you're on her side?"

Without hesitating, she said, "Yes."

The little fit stood up from the chair and flipped it over with hot rage. The she-rabbit gasped and scold him, waving her tail instead of her finger, "You little booger feet, you will pick that up without hesitation! That's why I live here in this galaxy, the stay away from little deviants like you." She used her power to call out a circular platform, since she knew what Gideon's evil purpose was. With the platform hovering behind Gideon's head, she levitated it to whack him across his neck, sending him flying out the door.

As the Gideon Gleeful soared like a bird, Sunflower poked her head out and watched him fly and scream. She stared through burning eyes as she called out, "You are working with Bowser, you really are! I just know it! You may not know who he is, but you soon will. Then, he will accept your evil plan and you will try to rid the Pines twins and take over the Mystery Shack for good! And I won't let that happen!" She continued on, even though Gideon was out of sight and away from her galaxy for good.

On her way back from the galaxy with the Daredevil Comet, she had successfully scored. Shifty could see her soaring towards them with the galaxy's star in her arms. She held it tight as she went closer to the starship.

Shifty cupped around his mouth, "Mabel! Release the star; I will catch it for you!"

She did as she was told, letting the star twinkle downward fitting into Shifty's hands. He stared at it with pride and gave Mabel a wink. Mabel landed and walked by Shifty's side, she was glad that Shifty was back to his normal self. Back there, he was sort of worrying her, but now she's feeling just okay as he is.

As they always do when they capture a new star, Shifty would go down the pipe that leads to the inside of the starship. Inside, it was a single room with a bulky machine in the center. It was the holder for stars. It was like the main engine for the starship to keep going. So far, they had the one star inside from Sky Station Galaxy. Shifty added the second star to the first one, this created both stars to fuse up and turn into a single star- only brighter and superior to the original. He dusted his hands and jumped back down the pipe.

Mabel decided to take a rest on the other side of the ship. She was lying on her back in the grass, where miniature fireflies would hover around in the bushes. The grass felt soft and comforting like her bed back in the Mystery Shack. One day, she'll bring the shack back and her brother's life. Her brother! She had just thought about him. Dipper would be proud of her right now. He would probably flip through the 3 Book when he stops by a goomba or koopa turtle or piranha plant.

Shifty stood out in the distant staring at her. He had a warm, small smile across his face. When to tell her? Oh, was it the perfect time? The scene engulfing her just seemed the right moment. He adjusted his spectacles and his imaginary tie. Her eyes were closed softly. Her chest rose slowly up and down, drifting into profound, soothing slumber.

Shifty remained his eyes on the sleeping Mabel; unaware of Big O Blobbo directly behind him. The chunky rabbit pulled a subtle, laughing face without making any sound.

"Yo, Shifty, eh, he, he, ho!"

"Oh boy, golly, Blobbo!"

Shifty nearly lost his balance, trying to regain his stance. Blobbo hugged his favorite cousin tightly, nearly choking his alive. Shifty smiled through pain and happiness, "Blobbo, you old hag, why you scaring me like that?"

Blobbo released him and crossed his arms over his sagging chest, "Are you stalking on sunshine?"

Shifty's face turned red with hot embarrassment, "N-no, I'm not spying on her! She just looks cute and snuggly when she sleeps…"

Blobbo's hefty hand dealt a mighty blow on Shifty's back, "Well then go on and have a closer look!" He walked off, hopping his chest full of laughter.

Shifty gave a nervous glance behind his back at Blobbo. The hefty rabbit just did his duty and stood by the yellow post. He looked back at Mabel, glad that she was still resting. She was now lying on her side, resting her head onto her small hands. Shifty could make out a smile across her face.

He had decided to rest by her. He lay down on his back and was facing Mabel. She still hasn't woken up, even with Shifty this close. His nose was literally touching hers, heat rushing through his body. He couldn't calculate this odd, sensational feeling. Just like Quall, he flipped out and turned the opposite direction, almost talking loud enough, "I can't take this!"

Shifty slammed his lips as tight as ever, looking from the corner of his eyes. He flipped facing skyward and continued staring at her. Mabel only shuffled and murmured a few words to herself in her sleep. Shifty felt like this wasn't a splendid idea- the fact to sleep by her that is. He pushed himself up and walked towards the pipe that lead to the indoors of Shifty's starship. He lazily stepped into it and vanished for the night.

Lord Bowser had decided to put the lethal airship in pilot. He even decided to give the ship a name, and gender. Decided by his son, Bowser Jr., the ship will be a female and her name will be_ Blighter_. The airship butted her way through an unknown force of an atmosphere close by. Soon enough, she was being pulled by the force of a nearby galaxy.

Scratch the koopa took note of this and woke up from his slumber. He felt the ship teeter with force, so he gripped the right side of the ship. He called up his partner Rug and they both stared at a galaxy which looked like it was handmade and fortified. It had sort of a dark feeling in the newly entered atmosphere as the planet tugged onto _Blighter's_ nose.

Rug lifted his blonde eyebrows and called out to his master, "Lord Bowser, we're nearing an unknown galaxy!"

Bowser approached from the back and stopped by their side, "So, let it be. We arrive at this unknown galaxy!"

As they neared a grassland area in the galaxy,_ Blighter_ lowered her nose and landed softly. The galaxy had large pieces of cardboard and had massive lava pits, with messy colors and smileys written on walls. The phrase "Zombies Rule" and explosion symbols were vandalized everywhere in red ink. The place looked like it had a fated doom carried around in the air. It was actually getting dark, although the sky was choked with black matter. The galaxy looked like a miniature fortress, only unprofessional and mostly made of galactic cardboard than grey stones.

Scratch approached to one large piece and rubbed it with his hand, "Look, sir, it looks like someone has marked their territory with red ink." He sniffed it until Bowser came to sniff it as well.

"It doesn't smell like blood." Bowser said.

Rug was staring at a wall which had an explosion symbol concealed on it. He observed it through narrow eyes, "Are you sure this is an explosion? It looks like dessert to me."

Wendy walked out of _Blighter_ after Bowser Jr. hopped out. She was taken aback and had no words to say. Wendy was so traumatized; she truly wanted to hurdle back into the ship. Bowser Jr. saw her action and heaved her leg.

"Na-ah-ah," he harassed, "Where do you think you're going? Do you want to go already? Why in such a hurry?"

Wendy shook him off her leg and began looking around, taking slow, quiet steps. She was… this is… this couldn't have been. But it was.

Welcome to Robbie's Galaxy.

The boys of Sev'ral times still hadn't find Mabel by Shifty's shambled house. Sitting around the campfire once more, they roasted their last marshmallows. Suddenly, they say a starbit fall from the sky and into the fire. The small camp fire was burnt out by the tiny star matter, which angered Chubby Z.

"Damn it!" he cussed.

"No need for profaning at the sparkling fool, Chubby Z." Leggy P. said.

Greggy C. was staring into the smoking space where the fire once crackled. He blinked slowly and glanced around at his boys, "Guys, this is a real question, but what if we had our very own galaxy?" Everyone sat still for a moment before Deep Chris spoke his opinion on that.

"That's actually not a bad idea, dog." He said, nodding.

Creggy G., however, spoke his side, "That's a stupid idea! Than what would we do, then? Just relax and forget about Mabel girl?" His statement made everyone began to agree with him more.

"I still think making a galaxy is a great idea." Deep Chris muttered.

"Hey, look over there!" Chubby Z. caught something dead-shot clear in his view in the atmosphere. Everyone turned their glance at where Chubby was pointing. It was a rapid flashing dot in the far away universe. It blinked colors like purple, green, and red, blue, yellow… and countless others. As they stared in amazement, the dot which happened to be a star transforming, had suddenly exploded! A huge dust of star particles and dust engulfed the shambled star, which was hard for the boys to make it out. Finally, the particles had died out and exposed something that made Greggy C. and Deep Chris leap through bliss and cheerfulness: A galaxy has been born!

The two blissful lads made a high-five, while the rest just occurred to look down at their own feet.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle At The Fortress

Bowser Jr. had landed in an unknown galaxy that goes by the name of Robbie's Galaxy. It even had it written on top of what looked like the main sign. The little koopa kid had to squint at the disorganized writing once or twice to identify its saying. He nodded to himself silently before turning around, almost walking into a lava pit. He took deep breathes and peered his head over into what had could've been his death pit.

He wanted to go by on his own deeds in this galaxy. Yeah, he was old enough! He was becoming a big kid. One day, he will grow up to look just like his dad and grow out of this neckerchief.

"Hey, you, who are you staring at all subtle like?" The voice of Rug cracked in the still air.

There was no response, Rug's echoes bouncing off possibly invisible walls, fading away. The cranky koopa stood up and waddled his way there. He arrived by Rug's side, tugging his headwear as he spoke, "Hey, carpet burn, who is that? It almost looks like a human- just like Wendy."

The dull teen, which had happened to be Robbie V, lifted his eyebrows at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's name. He began scanning around frantically in one spot, "Wendy," he shouted, "Where is she? And who are you little twerps?" He pointed at Bowser Jr., cueing him to speak.

"I'm Bowser Jr., son of the Lord Bowser who has stolen Princess Wendy!"

"And I'm Rug… I'm obviously a goomba."

Robbie placed his hands in his pockets, "What the hell is a goomba?" He paused as he caught something red in the corner of his eye. He frantically turned around, "Wendy!" He rushed to her side while she turned around with shocked eyes.

He hugged his ex, however she had rejected with a shove, "Robbie V," she spoke sternly, "That's the last name I want to here! Get away from me!" She turned around making her hair purposely flip in Robbie's face.

He ignored her action and decided to keep going with her, "Hey, babe, I'm glad you're here, I need-"

"You don't _need _anything, Robbie; you just want me to watch you do your man things. And what are you going to do with me? Waste my energy just for your enjoyment!"

She turned around too fast for Robbie to make it up to her. He had his hand reached out for her, only to have caught a hold of thin air. He thought for a second and he let his arm drop to the side. Robbie's eyebrows lowered into an irate glare, his deep, weak chuckling turning into an uproarious laughing fit.

Rug and Bowser Jr. were in the same spot. Rug gave him a speechless look, "What was his problem?" Bowser Jr. only shrugged.

Robbie really didn't give a care anymore. He ran across his galaxy, still laughing up a storm. He didn't realize that Lord Bowser just made a turn right in front of him.

_RRRRRRRR BAM! _

Bowser held his poise as stone as solid, only grasping Robbie in his strong arms. The teen's face was buried in his chest, muffling something that couldn't be heard visibly. Bowser held him farther so he could see his face, which was a nervous smile.

He opened his mouth full of razor sharp teeth, "Who are you? Do you own this galaxy?" The lethal radiance of the lava pits was a bloodshot outline beneath the great Lord Bowser of all koopas.

It took Robbie some time before he spoke shakily, "Y-yes, I tried my best to make this galaxy. Actually, some other turtle kid helped with the stoned walls.

As if on cue, a hammer bro head peered out from behind a stone wall, "Eer, you called, sir?" The small figure noticed Bowser's stare boiling him down. The hammer kid bolted out of the shadows and posed himself in royal introduction, "Hello, Lord Bowser Milord, my name's Speco, sir!

Bowser beamed, "Well, you're part of my team now. Welcome to the Koopa Squad." He gave the little squirt a hefty pat on the back, only sending him flying for the last time of his life. Bowser leaned over the lava pit's fizzing surface.

Robbie jumped back and yelped, "Ah! What are you, mad? You just killed him with a single hit!" Bowser quietly shushed the male; it didn't seem to calm him.

"So apparently I have these two destined faggots that are supposed to stop me. Are you one of them?" Robbie shook her head before Bowser continued, "Good. I think their names are Dipper and Mabel. I don't want them to interfere. You look like a guy who can pack a punch, huh."

Bowser let out a based chuckle, followed by Robbie's fake chortle.

"I killed Dipper, you know," Robbie spoke while still chuckling a little. Bowser had the face of disbelief. Robbie continued with a serious face, "I'm serious, I really did! See this faint blood stain? That's his blood!"

Lord Bowser sniffed it carefully before continuing, "So you say you did, and I believe you now. You deserve to be rewarded!" The mighty turtle lifted his arms up in the air and bellowed.

All but Wendy arrive before the Lord Bowser. Bowser Jr. piped up, "Daddy, what should he be rewarded for? He called me a twerp!" His father ignored as he continued blabbering, "He doesn't deserve anything! I could be future prince!"

That very instant a thought just ran through Bowser's head. He wore a mischievous grin, staring into Robbie's eyes, "You'll be prince of this galaxy and soon enough you'll have your own, master fortress."

Robbie wanted to hear more, "Prince, huh. I like the sound of that. Is that all?"

Without further ado, Bowser wrapped his arm around Robbie's scrawny shoulders and bellowed to his minions, "My minions, we shall build paint this galaxy a whole new color. We will not leave this galaxy until this young man is satisfied with his changes. Got it?"

"Got it!" A combination of cheerful and disappointed expressions mixed in the unison.

They all grabbed materials like paintbrushes, buckets, ladders, and hammers out of the airship and began upgrading the galaxy of Robbie, while Bowser whispered to his unmoving son, "You will do as I say," Lord Bowser swung his head up and shouted, "Scratch! Drop those tools, you are now being told to work with my son. You two will pair up with Princess Wendy. Don't give me those look, boys! You three will make this young prince an outfit- fit for a prince! Go!"

Wendy wasn't great at knitting and needlework. _Mabel was the best at those_, she thought. She looked up into the star-filled skies, wondering if they are on their way to rescuing her.

Bowser Jr. kicked the lofty teen on her foot, sneering up at her, "No time to lollygag and look at the ugly stars, Princess! You heard my dad, so let's move out!" He was kicked by Wendy as he continued, his voice pitching into a worried tone as he neared the lava pits. Scratch, with fleece in his arms, jumped sideways and back a little as he caught the speeding force of a flying Bowser Jr. He sighed goofily and held Bowser's only youngster, only to be laid with a hot slap across his koopa troopa face, leaving a red mark.

"Put me down! We have to get to work!" Bowser Jr. snapped crankily. Scratch unforgivingly released Bowser Jr. on the ground, kicking dust particles on him before he and Wendy went off to make Robbie's new outfit. It didn't take long for the little koopa boy to regain his stance and follow his tracks, stomping.

"Oh, lackaday… look what we have here!" Sparky, the eager, energetic shift rabbit yawned, settling in the interiors of his escape pod. He was bored and yet too enthusiastic to find out what Mabel and the rest were doing. He rubbed the crumby sleepiness from his eyes and placed his hands on the glass, watching through his protruded, golden teenage eyes. His ingress in the escape pod was about to release him out into the outer space world. What eyed his attention was a peace of scrap metal floating in the vacant cosmos. The ingress gave away its strength. With Sparky noticing this, he expertly kicked the ingress outward, knocking it out in space a short distance. He turned to his right and saw the piece of scrap. He gave one last glance back in his escape pod, which contained his eaten snacks and empty drink bottles, and feats a vast hop from the frames of the door-less entrance. His eyes never left from the metal piece as Sparky moved his legs to transport through the vacant galaxy. It took moments before he grasped the scrap, clutching it hard in his hands, minding the fresh blood created from a sharp piece that sparked in his paws.

Sparky then found somewhere to rest- a galaxy with only one pond and two trees, plus a fallen tree with its leaves decayed. He discovered the half-eaten red apples left littered on the ground. He observed his surroundings and nodded to himself. He decided to get to work on his metal companion. However, something about it made him froze for a second. He placed the pieces altogether on the ground in random order. He recognized that it was perfect metal- perfect enough to build a robot and control it! He clapped his hands soundly, giving himself a husky chuckle, and began rubbing his hands swiftly; now was his chance to create a robot of one of his friends!

It's been five galaxies Mabel's been passed through, receiving a star back the starship, wearing a bold, braces-filled smile on her face. Shifty and Big O Blobbo stood front-and-center, readying for her arrival.

Shifty adjusted his spectacles after she landed and gave him the fifth galaxy's star, "I'll deal with this." He said proudly, galloping to the interiors of the starship.

Blobbo laughed, "Now, Sunshine, that there rabbit is a genius."

"…For what?" Mabel asked.

"…A genius for making this starship and creating a place to hold all of the stars. You see, the more stars we collect, the greater the ship's energy will advance to another galaxy."

Mabel nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see now. So I'm doing all of your dirty work?" She joked, wagging her finger at the chubby bunny, wearing a smile.

"Well, of course not, Sunshine! You see, I'm too pudgy for the missions. Shifty, on the other hand, would just rather get lost in those galaxies. So, the prophecy picked you."

Mabel and Blobbo stood in silence, waiting for Shifty's footsteps to approach. The skinny shift rabbit wagged his finger, almost exactly like Mabel, "Now, we don't have time to stand here just waiting for a response! Take a look at the map." His wagging finger stopped and pointed to the map. Both Blobbo and Mabel went to take a closer look at something they almost bypassed.

Shifty crossed his arms and made a half smile and half serious look, "Yep, that's a fortress ahead of you. And guess what? Lord Bowser has just left from it. See, look at that! His icon's moving a litter faster than usual, it appears. And it also seemed like he was positioned unmoved during almost four whole days on that galaxy."

Mabel leaned closer and turned to Shifty, "Hey, Shifty, hover your finger over the display…" She trailed off, watching Shifty doing as he was told. Her eyes bulged bigger than usual, her pupils shrunk as well. This was the countenance of amazement. She waved her arms frantically, unknown on how to respond to that, reading the appearing text aloud, "Robbie V's Grand Fortress?" she shouted.

Sharp, poisonous, grave memories shot Shifty like a dart, making his body stagger with hatred.

"It's him," he spoke huskily; "It's that klutz, Robbie? The one that-"

"-Killed my brother!" Mabel finished, holding back a tear and a readied fist about to punch the monitor.

Blobbo took his turn to speak in hatred towards the gothic teen, "That pencil-sharpened toothpick used to pick the mighty piranha plant's rotten teeth! That's possibly why Bowser never moved from that galaxy for days- he was preparing a fortress for Robbie. He either just finished, or stayed the night over there, giving it some tads overnight."

Shifty scratched his chin in frustration, "Go, Mabel, we want that galaxy over and through. And, I'm sorry to say this," he said as Mabel began to walk away to her next mission, but then turned around to face Shifty's grave face, "But," he continued, beginning to sound uneasy, "Did I mention that you probably have to fight him as a, uh… boss battle?" He covered his face and shrunken, ready for Mabel's unanticipated rage.

However, Shifty's guesstimate was totally wrong when Mabel reached to touch his shoulder. He recovered his normal stance and looked into her eyes deeply and fondly.

"Shifty," she spoke softly, "that won't make me run away in fear…" The corner of Shifty's lips creaked into a soft, warm smile. He stared at her through half shut eyes.

"…It'll only make me pound Bowser's head as well!" Mabel unpredictably shouted and accidently struck Shifty in the skull instead of an imaginary Bowser's. Mabel quickly apologized and grabbed Shifty's hand to lift him back up. Shifty dusted his thighs before he began, "Well, Mabel, at least you can let your awaiting anger out on him…," he paused and began rubbing his head furiously, "Just not on me… okay?"

Mabel apologized again, "Sorry," This time, with more courtesy. She exchanged glances with the two shift rabbits before taking off to the yellow switch printed on the surface. Her eyes dazzled of determination to defeat the one who took her brother's life away!

"Hi, guys, I'm back!"

"Finally," Mr. Waddles oinked with relief, "Lazy Susan's back."

Mr. Cat Face circled his new friend until he sat on either side of him, "I wonder what she bought?" he asked to himself. Mr. Cat face eyes the other two cats, Sandy and Donald, as they approached his side and meowed like crazy.

"Okay, lovelies," she raised her voice over the caterwauling, "I brought something for you to eat… and Waddles, I guess." The pig stood up and began rubbing against Susan's legs.

A muted cough came from Donald, "That doesn't work with pigs…" He said teasingly.

Lazy Susan, however, was touched at Waddle's performance, "Oh dear," she bent down to pick up Mabel's pet pig, rising back up, "Now aren't you a cute one?" she cooed. Waddles lowered his eyebrows at her, although she didn't catch his action. All the cats, except for Mr. Cat Face, all sighed in grief and jealousy. After this, Lazy Susan has been focusing on Waddles for the longest, yet while focusing little on her own cats as well. Mr. Cat Face kept telling himself not to overdo it. Finally, his whiskers began burning in heated jealousy. Yes, Waddles was his new best friend, but the pig, this time, was overdoing it. He and his two siblings huddled and mewed in a fur ball strategy.

Bowser and Blighter were gone from the newly upgraded Prince Robbie's planet. The mocking wore his crown brightly and his black-and-gray tunic bravely. At each opening of the tunic-like the sleeves and tail and collar-white fuzz ringed the intros. He had a front pocket like his old jacket and the broken heart symbol lodged on his breastplate. He kicked back his auburn boots and flicked his nose in cockiness. He was certainly waiting for an influx. Prince Robbie V sat in his detailed throne with a soft, royal mauve seat, crossing his legs and just leaning back in the soundless chair. He was seated in a dark, yet kingly chamber apt for a tyrant. The lighting was the brightest dim which were lit with chandelier torches. Outstretched before him was a regal red rug, simple with its design. The ceiling was crowned with golden versions of his vandalizing symbols. Speaking of which, the rude vandals around his open galaxy were totally erased. There are two reasons why. One was because they just showed the true immaturity through his princely soul. The final reason was so that his workers, plus Wendy, would wreck down the walls and rebuild new ones. The lava pits scattered in the galaxy made sure no trespassers were to enter his atmosphere. Also built in the galaxy were oversized statues of him, which were around twice his size. Prince Robbie stared at one of the two that were standing out on both sides of the entrance to his imperial room. He huskily sighed and decided that nothing new was going to happen, so he relaxed his eyes delicately; this practically revealed a softer side of Robbie—quiet, peaceful, and persistent.

After arriving to Prince Robbie V's Grand Fortress, Mabel Pines was stuck on a gray-stoned platform surrounded by intense, boiling lava. She thought for a moment before she leapt and twisted, finally making to the other end of the lava depths. Mabel never sweated so much before, as she was outlined by the reddish glow of the boiling inflamed rivers. She wiped off a sweat drop and progressed forward.

After jumping quite a lot over lava and passing through new enemies she encountered called Chomp-Chomps, she was greeted by the overhead of the fortress she was waiting to arrive to. Her whole figure changed from the beginning, now sulking over and literally panting with her tongue lolled out. Her eyes were sadly subtle and she was literally dragging her feet across the gray-stoned floor. Adjusting her facial features, she could feel a cooler breeze coming from the lightly dimmed room up ahead. She blinked sluggishly and directed straight frontward to arrive, hoping that it was a dwelling to relax instead.

Having his 30-minute catnap was what he wanted. Prince Robbie opened his eyes and suddenly his heart skipped a beat. Was it a heart attack? No. He simply saw something in front of his entrance. It looked like a shadowy silhouette stooping and dragging its feet to come in. Was one of his workers coming to rest their heads here? He hoped not, as he wanted to heave them into the pits of lethal lava.

The figure finally stepped on the tail of his rug, eyes revealed to show a rather avenging gaze. It was Mabel Pines! Robbie tried to show no utter amazement at this feat. He only crossed his legs and scoffed, "Well if it isn't Dipper's little sister."

"I'm his _**twin**_, meaning we're the same age. I'm 5 minutes older than him." She corrected smartly, finally regaining her strength as she straightened her stance. The locks over her eyes were getting in the way, so she flicked it out of her view, "I may look little, but I have a _**huge **_appetite on hurting you!"

Robbie found this situation amusing and laughed huskily, "So you think you can actually defeat me? I won't be defeated by a girl!" _Especially one that's younger than me_, he added in his thought. This idea angered Prince Robbie as he rose from his throne, spitting before spoke, "Young lady, I have something to warn you about. You do not know what you're about to deal with. Since you actually want to die today, well come on and step right up! I'll assist you to your grave in the lava depths!" He turned midway and drew out a lengthy, poisonous rapier from the pouch strapped across his back.

_Robbie was a swordsman?_ Mabel thought. She was half afraid of the sight, but she couldn't let her dead brother down- neither Shifty nor Blobbo.

"Alright, Robbie," Mabel spoke in a low tone, "I'll be your test for your new sword you have there."

Robbie laughed once again, "You really do want to give your life away! I knew you were useless…!" He charged forward and swung his sword downward. Mabel skillfully dodged this rapid move and rolled to the side, facing behind Robbie, who was a good distance now from the impact of speed. Robbie noticed no blood on his shiny rapier, snarling at his reflection. He could have done better! He swiftly turned around and repeated his last move, only missing Mabel once again as she darted the same way. Robbie cursed under his breathe, "Would you stay still? You want to die, do you?" He leapt skillfully, yet faintly, overhead Mabel and landed squarely, scoring a swing horizontally. Mabel shrieked, noticing a growing blood stain on the front of her sweater. She bared her teeth full of braces and skipped backwards, keeping her eye on Robbie. Robbie was clueless on what she was doing, so he lowered his rapier and foolishly scratched underneath his prince crown. He nearly dropped his weapon, holding a faster grip on it and just tapping his feet, watching Mabel continuously prancing backwards, "Come on already!" he impatiently said.

Still continuing her motion, she spoke in a low tone, wearing a frowned face, "We take this outside…"

Robbie lifted his rapier and grinned wickedly, "Oh, okay, where the lava pits are? You want me to slay you over your grave? You're so smart at this!" As Mabel was only a few steps in front of the entrance, she finally stopped her prancing and eyes either statue- the one that had Prince Robbie posing with crossed arms and a subtle countenance. She noticed a long, sharp piece longer than a blade the size of a dagger. She removed it from the base and used it as her short rapier. She did all of this in once fast motion, fast enough that even Robbie couldn't have caught it. Mabel smartly turned around and her eyes were surprisingly huge and heated with rage, "Don't make me have to do this!" Pointing her rapier straight at Robbie, she began repeating her skipping stride, only this time it was forward and not backwards.

Prince Robbie stupidly dropped his sword immediately, holding both hands midway in front of him, signaling to stop Mabel, "Whoa, what are you going to do with that thing?"

But Mabel kept on going, "It is a fair battle when two opponents have a weapon," she said, kicking Robbie's rapier a good distance away from him, equally, her rapier point finally poked Robbie's nose, "but this battle is uneven again." Robbie stared at her rapier tip nervously with his mouth gaped, "You wouldn't really kill a teenager without his rapier, would you?"

Mabel closed her eyes lightly and grinned bigly, making Robbie even more nervous, "Oh, silly, I'm a sweet, honest little girl. Why would I kill somebody? However, you have killed my brother." When she said that, her face automatically changed from a friendly smile into a wicked, creepy smirk. She chuckled, the sweetness in it just made Robbie give up.

"Okay, I forbid!" He cried, lifting his arms sky high.

"Weaker than I thought you were, Rob," she sighed disappointedly, "I thought you'd put up a real battle. Oh well, I'll take this sword of yours." She released from her tiptoes and grabbed Prince Robbie's rapier from the ground. She walked promptly outside and simply tossed it in the lava river, "There, but we're not even yet," she said, and then she tossed her 'weapon' into the pits as well, "Now we are!" She merely walked away, but she forgot something. She stepped right back in and faced the dumbfounded, gaping Prince Robbie, "Oh, and one other thing. Where's the grand star for this galaxy? I thought once I defeat a boss there shoots out a bigger star. This is my first time with a boss galaxy, that is." Robbie said no words and just simply went to the back of the room, tossing the grand star in her arms. While he looked stupidly and useless at her, Mabel flew in the air and made a grand show, tossing the grand tar around her and finishing with a proud pose. The heat of the lavas was being ignored by Mabel since she had gained power from the grand star. **She could now withstand any extreme temperature exceeding over 99****o****!**

She landed soundly on the royal rug and ran out with the grand star in either hand, giggling lightly. What just happened? Robbie collapsed on his knees and simply sulked, sighing at the fact on how weak he was. It looks like he's screwed; what would Lord Bowser say when he sees that Mabel is still alive? He cowered at the thought.

The starship hovered slowly in the open space, waiting for Mabel's arrival from her first boss galaxy. They had written notes posted around everywhere saying "Welcome back, Mabel!" and "Down with boss battles, Up with Mabel Pines!" and also "We love you!" which was an extra addition added by Shifty the shift rabbit.

Big O Blobbo had just finished stamping the last note onto a bush, grunting as he rose from his agonizing bending.

"You know what, yo," Blobbo said, rubbing his chubby back rolls, "This could've been easier if Mabel had done all of this."

Shifty was close by resting in his hammock, "All of this for herself?" He said, "That wouldn't make any sense. Hey, look, there she is! Quick, hide someplace!" He clumsily rolled over and collapsed on the grassy ground, being aided by Blobbo as he picked Shifty up. With Shifty in his arms, Big O Blobbo ran into a nearby bush that was much smaller than him. His bottom was too big and stuck out to reveal them. He stirred a little inward and he was able to disguise his shaggy tail as an abnormal bunch of leaves. They heard the landing of Mabel's feet far away. Immediately they began hushing each other noisily.

"Shut up already here she comes!" Shifty spoke in a hushed voice.

They were now still and quiet like leaves as Mabel approached closer. They could tell she was studying the signs posted around, hearing her steps becoming closer. While she was doing do, she could make out Blobbo's massive round tail. She poked it sensitively and waited for an action. She began pulling it, thinking that is was a rare bunch of leaves. Underneath the bush, Blobbo's face curled up and he bit his lip. Shifty gave him a warning glare, though he wanted to laugh. Slowly, Mabel began recognizing what the mass really was before the two rabbits leapt out, Blobbo wearing a half hurt face, "Surprise! Welcome back, Mabel!" Shifty did most of the talking; however, his friend was too busy rubbing his bottom angrily.

Mabel's eyes broadened with both admiration and apologetic, "Oh, you guys; you did all of this for me? Thank you… and sorry about that, big buddy."

Shifty immediately noticed the blood stain across her sweater, "Mabel," she said, "are you okay? Are you dying? Did Robbie wound you?"

Mabel looked at her stain, observing it, "Oh, it's just a scratch. However, I do need a new sweater."

Blobbo got over his stinging tail and crossed his arms, "Well, sunshine, I wonder what that Robbie said when he saw you."

Mabel thought back and pulled out the grand star which reflected in all of their eyes, "He just dropped his sword, bowed down, and gave me this grand star." Shifty and Blobbo were too amazed by the star to tell if she was lying or not. She wasn't, but that's not how it straightforwardly went. She decided to tell every detail that happened once the two rabbits focused their attention to her storytelling.

Shifty adjusted his spectacles once she had finished, "So, it was that easy?"

Blobbo added, "No wonder you came here earlier than we had expected."

"Though," Shifty said, "we will make you a new sweater!"

Mabel blushed softly across her cheeks and fiddled with her thumbs, "Aw, Shifty, that's nice of you. But, it'll take forever."

Shifty the rabbit crossed his arms spiritedly, "Ha! 'Forever' doesn't exist in my dictionary. We can just duplicate the sweater you have on now and apply any design you want your new one to have. Perfect size and a perfect look on you.

Mabel tapped her chin with her pointer finger and snapped her fingers, pointing at Shifty, "I know! I want a design with your face on it. Blobbo's face can be on the back. It's nothing personal or anything, big guy." She was glad that Blobbo wasn't offended by her idea with him being in the back.

"Just hold still," Shifty warned her while pulling out what looked like a purple flashlight. Without caution, he flicked it on and left the beam of light to do its work, copying the data of Mabel's ruined sweater. It ticked and flashed twice before it fully collected the details and records.

After this, Shifty left into the interiors of the starship. Several minutes later, he stepped out to reveal Mabel's new sweater. Her own eyes glistened at this new clothing Shifty was proudly holding high. Shifty grinned even bigger at the sight of Mabel smiling back. She ran towards him and removed her current, bloody sweater. Shifty straightaway, while holding the new sweater covered his eyes; Blobbo did the same thing behind them. Mabel rolled her eyes impishly; she had on a t-shirt underneath. She took the new sweater and slid it on simply. She observed it, searching her eyes over the design of Shifty's head printed in the front. Mabel's head turned back, attempting to observe Big O Blobbo's head on the backside of the new sweater.

"Thank you, Shifty and Blobbo," Mabel said with a smile on her face and glistening eyes.

"For what?" Shifty stupidly asked picturing Blobbo was going to say the same thing.

"Thank you for being here with me on this journey. I couldn't do it without you guys."

They all joined in the fondest group hug they ever received from each other. They felt much closer and more secure when they each know every single one of them was okay. In the back of his head, Shifty made a light promise to himself that, one day, Mabel will be the happiest soul he'll ever see.


	8. Chapter 8: Terra the Imp Rogue

Sparky called them over to see his new creation: a robot! Sparky waited for about 30 minutes after the call. He bunched his paws in excitement as he could hear their starship nearing the half abused planet. Well, it wasn't so half abused now, thanks to him and his new robot pal. The robot had help turned the fallen log into a post and clear up the pond. The small pond was now crystal clear like aqua diamonds and every single litter was picked up and thrown in space. The birds in the galaxy finally noticed the perfect change of the galaxy's cleanliness as they began making homes in the trees. Shifty and Sparky were brothers. He would feel blissful to see his lost brother again, though; he and Shifty himself wonder where their long lost sister might be.

All the thought ran out of his head as the robot poked him with its finger. The robot's upper body twirled in a perfect 360 and froze, pointing up towards Shifty's starship only several feet before them. It slowed down until the chin of the starship touched Sparky's nose. The genius rabbit sighed and fell soundly on his bottom. From up above, their voices were faint for Sparky's ears.

Shifty's head popped up from, surprisingly, right next to his brother's head, "Hi-ya, brother, yo! I've been gone for months and I finally see your face." Without caution, Blobbo landed right next to them, shaking the lush earth underneath.

"Hey, yo!" he greeted, shaking a surprised Sparky's hand.

Sparky rid his bewilderment and became calm, "Hello, friend, and hello, brother Shifty. It has been a long time, yes, and… is Mabel Pines here with you?" He couldn't help but notice extra movement above in the starship.

"I'm up here, Sparky!" Mabel waved and skated down on the starship's extensive ears.

Sparky blinked only once, "How do you know my name?"

Mabel responded, "How do you know mine? Well, Shifty, your brother, told me about you as we were heading to the next universe."

"You probably haven't seen me back in Shift Bit Galaxy. I was way in the back of the group."

"Ah, it's okay. Hey what's that?"

Sparky was glad that Mabel was the first to notice his robot creation, "This is my robot I recently made," he proudly said, standing up and wrapping an arm around the robot's shoulders. The robot's head twirled completely and froze to face Blobbo, Shifty, and then Mabel. It took some time for the robot to turn its glance away from Mabel. The android's jet black, circled eyes were centered with bright cerulean painted slits.

Mabel seemed to unmoved her gaze, sloping her head sideward in misunderstanding. Shifty and Blobbo didn't know what to say at this android's appearance.

Sparky broke the silence, "Yes, this robot looks just like you, Mabel. Although, this robot's mostly gray and made of metal and chunk. The android's mouth was a horizontal rectangle full of squares for braces. They each lit up in a pattern when the android spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Mabel Pines." Its voice was of a flat, regular female robot tone. At least it sounded close to Mabel's voice.

"Same thing to you, too… literally," Mabel smiled bigly yet looking behind her nervously. _Now I have competition_, she thought. Though, she had nothing to really burden about. This robot version of Mabel wasn't like those evil robots seen on television. The android rolled around on her soles which had wheels in them. She wasn't spurting pollution and smolder- that was a relief. The robot Mabel neared her and outstretched either arm to shake hands with her. Mabel gladly shook her hand as the two copies stared into each other's different eyes.

Shifty shook his head clearing all of the mishaps from him. He elbowed Blobbo's gut, making it bounce in return, "Hey, big oh guy," he spoke low, "There's two Mabels. What do you know?"

Blobbo laughed a couple of times before saying, "Well we can't take care of two of them."

Sparky overheard, "No need to, because she'll be staying here with me."

Mabel and the robot Mabel were already playing short games with each other, like Simon Says and Charades. The android and Mabel turned their heads and said in unison, "We were just getting to know each other all over again!" Mabel pulled a sad puppy face, while robot Mabel's blue slit pupils turned into unhappy eyes. Mabel then realized they weren't leaving yet, so they continued their fun and games.

Sparky tapped his chin and came up with a name for his robot, "How about Robo Mabel?"

Blobbo crossed his arms over his chubby chest full of fur, "Why yes, that sounds like a great name for her."

As if eavesdropping, even though she didn't, Mabel asked her new robot-self friend, "Say, what's your name? Is it like 'Mabel 2' or 'Mabel Pines the II'?"

The automaton, however, seemed to have calculated her surroundings and overheard her master, "My name is Robo Mabel." She said.

Shifty glanced at his watch, "What in tarnation? Mabel, we have to go. Some kid wants to challenge you into a mini game in a galaxy you already finished." After the news, they all gave Sparky and Robo Mabel waves of goodbyes before setting off into the first universe. Mabel was to repeat Curve Twist Galaxy and defeat a certain amount of enemies under a limited time. The mini game was optional but Mabel decided to have a go anyways.

Just as the dust behind them faded away, a new presence trembled Sparky and left Robo Mabel looked from side to side. Sparky lifted his ears at the sound of a soft, soundly landing.

"My, do you mind if I ask what machinery you have there?"

Sparky turned his head towards the sound of Lil' Gideon. The short kid walked up kindly with his puffy cheeks, pointing to Robo Mabel. The Mabel android stared at him unblinkingly, waiting for her master to speak for himself.

"This is my robot friend- wait who are you, anyways?" He asked before introducing his robot. Gideon lifted out a light chortle.

"Manners! I'm sorry, my title is Gideon Gleeful."

"The name's Sparky and this is my robot project I just finished: Robo Mabel."

Gideon's eyes bulged for more, "Oh, can I touch her?"

"Sure, as long as you don't push any buttons, yo."

Gideon poked the rosy light that flushed underneath her steely, metallic cheeks, "Listen up. You must know about the Pines twins' existence. I smell Mabel's scent all around you." His half threatened tone was focusing on Robo Mabel. She shrugged robotically and twirled her head backwards before talking off on her rolling soles. Her arms waved about frantically as she vroomed in wide open circles.

Sparky stepped up in Gideon's face, "You pushed a button, didn't you?"

"It was only a mistake." He answered unworriedly.

After her frenzy, Robo Mabel's eyes went totally blank, finally shutting down, sulking over her feet lifelessly. Sparky gave him a glare before rushing to his robot. He held her head and examined her unresponsive face. He was then dealt with a mighty blow in the midriff from the awakening robot.

"Nemesis detected," Robo Mabel's voice was a tad difficult than before, "Commencing… skyrocket arsenals." A lot of blare was going on, just for her to activate two mean-looking missiles, heading straight towards her identifiable master. He leapt incredibly missing both of the missiles. He landed hardly by Gideon and snarled as his eyes turned jet black with anger, "You damned idiot! You damned little space junk!" He slapped in thin air, missing the little mischievousness. Sparky's eyes turned to normal, only to have his nose touching Robo Mabel's. Her eyes were now black with red slits, flashing as she detected her 'enemy'.

Gideon was a far pace back after dodging Sparky's hit. He approached cautiously looking at what could be his new robot partner.

"Excuse me," he spoke silently to her, "Are you sure that's your enemy? He was your maker a few minutes ago."

"I was her maker a few hours ago…" he spoke in a hushed, glaring tone, afraid that he might get killed if he makes a mistaken interchange. Robo Mabel was in a battle-like pose, making sure her enemy wouldn't shift. They were postured amazingly motionless, as if they were sculptures instead of living organisms.

"Am… I an enemy…? Whoa!" Gideon asked silencing but then shouted, staggered of Robo Mabel's instant moves. She calculated his body as heat signatures and cryptograms performed in her visualization. It beeped twice in her visualization and she spoke repeatedly.

"Workmate detected… terminating friendly fire." All that noise began roaring again, until her missiles were banished. She rolled over to Lil' Gideon, almost making a purring sound as she lifted her steely arm, "Welcome… to my planet, workmate—detecting… background data. Calculating… calculating… calculated friendly trust." As she finished her mechanical working on Gideon, she took off rolling on her soles to grab something useful. She came back with a can of soda, "Don't feed to me," she warned, "It will bathe my wires and cause a malfunction." She chucked the empty container straight at Gideon's head, making it bounce off into the crystal pond. Just that one can floating in the water made Sparky screech. He rushed over and picked it up.

He scolded his robot, only regretting it after Robo Mabel's left arm transformed to a rocket launcher. He lifted his arms in mercy causing her arm to transmute back to customary.

"Oh poor machine that abnormally looks like Mabel Pines; turning against your own master. How's about I can become your new master?"

"Yes, Master Gideon. Who would you want me to strike first?" she replied with no time to waste.

Lil' Gideon rubbed his tiny hands together into a naughty snicker, thinking to himself, "Now that I got my own enemy along my side, I can finally obliterate those Pines! And not only it's Mabel, its Robo Mabel! I will then rule the galaxy and all its internal and external expanses! Ooh, right after I finish eating this delicious apple near my feet. _Mff_- mouthwatering!"

Sparky gave his creation the death stare—from head to toe. Just like that, Robo Mabel was against him for good. He watched coldly as the female android gave Gideon a lift up into space, jumping after him. As they went, Sparky fell to his knees and sobbed silently. His ears drooped over his little face, tears crystal clear from a far distance. From afar, Gideon could hear the poor little rabbit's crying. The impish fool snickered while riding on Robo Mabel's back. The galaxy disappeared behind them, only becoming penny-sized after a few minutes.

"Have a nice day, Waddles!"

It was a long week and the weekend was just around the corner. The dusky orange skies before Waddles stood waiting for him. He looked back at Lazy Susan and her three cats waving bye—the cats waved with their tails. Donald and Sandy waved like they didn't care, leaving out the friendly Mr. Cat Face, who actually was going to miss the pig. After having a small-but-big feast inside the house, Waddles told them that it was time he was going to go. Lazy Susan gave Mr. Cat Face a warning glance.

"Now, Mr. Cat Face," she scolded, "Did you apologize to Waddles, after what you've done?" The silver, young cat mewed in reply, giving the now far away pig an apologetic stare. When Lazy Susan was focusing on Waddles more than her own cats, the three cats grouped up to play a little game of mischievousness. They pounced on Mabel's pig with blankets and teased him, pawing the frenzying pig under the covers. They all joked saying that he was showing a good impression of a pig in a blanket. Lazy Susan scolded the three cats and comforted Waddles after the meal. Seeing they were good friends before, Mr. Cat Face felt foolish and gave Waddles his remorse and told his truth about his hidden jealousy. Lazy Susan gestured her cats back inside now that Waddles was out of earshot.

Where was this pig off to? No one knows; he'll just have to figure out himself in the world of Gravity Falls, Oregon!

A new galaxy meant another new life for Sev'ral Times, the boy band who are actually clones of each other—Creggy G, Greggy C, Chubby Z, Leggy P, and Deep Chris. Who looked like the group lead, Creggy C, had stomped distressingly on this fresh galaxy. He spread his arms wide.

"Yo, what is this?" he asked himself angrily, "This isn't what we need. We need to find Mabel girl, guys… guys!" He called for attention once he noticed everyone else were sniffing around—some were walking on fours and others were just acting like housetrained animals. Everyone halted their activity and gave their leader their individual attention.

"Thank you," he said before continuing, "We can't stay here and just sniff around all day, guys. We need to still search for Mabel girl. Remember that song we sung out of nowhere around the campfire?" He pointed to Chubby Z, who was sitting down like a canine.

"You mean right after we sang the song and that small, bright, sparkly-looking fool ruined the fire?" He frowned.

"Yeah—wait! Maybe Mabel girl threw that sparkly thing!"

"We should head back now!"

"What about this awesome-looking planet?" Greggy C stepped in.

"It wouldn't feel bad to actually live in this place, dog," Leggy P responded. "Didn't that Rumble MC Skirmish guy tell us that Mabel was in outer space to free her friends? Two dudes name Bowser and Bowser Jr. stole the Mystery Shack, right?"

"Right," The rest of the group answered assuredly.

Leggy P continued, pacing around as he spoke, "We are technically in outer space, right? Mabel girl is out here as well, but just not near us." He ended, giving Creggy G a look through imploring waiting cerulean eyes.

After what seemed like the time being still, Creggy G opened his mouth to break the silence, "Alright, you've made yourself clear, Leggy. It's official that we will breath, eat, sleep, and drink this planet until Mabel girl arrives nearby. Do you have any questions before we start marking our territory?"

Every guy stood silent.

Creggy G nodded, "Alright, then, let's move onward in this galaxy."

Everyone scattered in many directions, investigation and territory marking took place. However, Deep Chris stood watching prolonged out in the open pastures of the semi-aquatic and flat realm. A portion of the galaxy seemed just like their lab they lived in back in Gravity Falls, except it was superior and more complex. Hamster wheels revolved controlling voltages inside. If one would dare walk in the hamster wheel, they would be electrocuted. He lowered his gaze and noticed the water inside was electric as well, the voltage waves flickering and dancing around.

Chubby Z neared his side quietly, "You, dog, what you thinking about so deeply?" He joked. "Yo, dog, do you hear me?"

Deep Chris's light blue eyes met with Chubby Z's exact eyes, "This other half of the galaxy looks like something a rogue would keep. We aren't rogues, so we'll stay on the safe side—you know where the grass and platforms are." He spoke hesitantly at this clone.

Chubby Z blinked suspiciously, "You're right, Deep Chris. Without you, we would've entered and get our jeans electrified! You're like the peace maker or something." He gave his clone a polite pat on the shoulders. He then fixed his eyes on Deep Chris's hat. His eyes widened at an appearing small black creature resting on it, unnoticeably at first. He was too horrified to warn Deep Chris, who was just staring subtle at him with a soft smile. Before he knew it, Deep Chris's eyes grew icy cold and his smirk revolved into a heinous frown. His gloomier countenance wasn't of his usual self. The gloomy mortal took the appearance of an imp, ears pointed and a body the size of a natural human's hand. It had a darker belly and an orange streak across its waist and shoulders. It wore what seemed like a ragged under-conditioned red vest. It extended its midway, rubicund hair and locks, staring through fiery red eyes at Chubby Z. It gave a somewhat warm, yet mischievous, sneer.

"What are you and your friend doing here in this galaxy?" It had a snooty, young voice of a roguish feminine teenager. She rested on her stomach, attentively tapping her protracted talons on Deep Chris's hat. Deep Chris didn't seem to be bothered, staring through icy eyes. He was incompetent to speak over since he was controlled by the pocket-sized rogue's dark supremacies.

Chubby Z gave her a warning stare, "We saw it first, you dark, roguish fool! Step off of Deep Chris's head or I'll obliterate you with my dance moves!" His tone of voice made the imp make her decision. She landed on her large feet, her reptilian tail brushing the soft surface underneath. She stretched either arm in an unforeseen approachable manner at Chubby.

"I go by my full title: Terra the Imp Dragon. They call me a dragon because of my pointy ears and my fiery eyes. Don't worry though, I'm not a dragon in any way—only pure imp." Her voice still contained the same snobby material but she used it in a nicer way. Furtively, she had no friends that shared her malicious ways like she does. Now that Deep Chris was weighted with darkness, she had no need to feel alone at the moment. "I want you to know something," she said, "I will let you and your friend have this galaxy, in exchange of an obligation." She searched through Chubby Z's eyes before continuing, "I am, of course, an imp with deeds. I am collectively absorbing the need for total destruction and dark reign over land. Since I can't transform into anything great alone, I will have to borrow your buddy here."

Chubby Z lowered his eyebrows, "He's my clone, not my buddy."

Terra ignored him, "I will guard this unrestricted galaxy with my dark powers and… what you call Deep Chris here. I will use his body so his will morph into something greater and more powerful. Trust me, he won't be beatable. He and I will guard this earth for you and I will let you have this galaxy, once I slay an intruder."

Chubby Z thought and shook hands with the impish rogue. The handshake was released and the imp gave herself a wicked beam.

Terra looked upward, "Great!"

The rest of the gang arrived just in time for Terra to turn her back and leave with a floating Deep Chris. Chubby Z turned around fully and faced his other clones.

"Yo, what were you doing right here? Were you thinking about something deeply?" It was the voice of Leggy P behind Creggy G and Greggy C.

Chubby was looking back, "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about Mabel girl…" He left his excuse floating in silence but felt that lying wasn't getting them anywhere. He had decided to tell the other three clones so they could fully understand what's currently going on right now.

Creggy G said, after Chubby Z had finished, "Terra is an imp? She's got Deep Chris with her?" He sounded shaken.

"At least she's using him for something good, right?" Chubby Z reassured. "He'll be in some other form guarding this galaxy."

Greggy C wanted to see for himself, "Where did they head off to?"

Chubby Z pointed in the direction. He blocked Greggy C from running after them. "Come on," he said, "let's have a rest and wait for someone to enter this galaxy. We'll greet them kindly before they reach to their death on the other side of the galaxy." When he spoke his voice was oddly like the wintertime's icy air, callous in ways. _What if Mabel girl comes here? _He thought.

It seemed over about two weeks, just to get through the 2nd universe. The portal to the third universe gaped open like a yawning cave. Its rims spiked with colorful wonders as the Shifty starship progressed inside the vortex.

The other end of the vortex yawned to have the starship spewing in another universe called World 3. Blobbo regained his balance from the force and checked the map display. Bowser was only a few more months away. He could feel his chubby toes tingling with excitement.

Shifty and Mabel neared him, "That nemesis is only a few months away," Shifty correctly guesstimated behind Big O Blobbo.

The fatter rabbit turned around, "Sunshine, I hear you have a special someone, somewhere in this universe." His chubby finger pointed at a small galaxy that held the appearance of a beach galaxy. The monitor was a touchscreen as it recognized Blobbo's trace. The title of the galaxy was Sunlight Beach Galaxy, home of many kindly marine creatures. Mabel pressed her chubby cheeks onto the screen, only triggering the atlas to screw up and misguided Mabel for pressing the options button. She drew away and Shifty regained the previous display.

"That's the place where sea creatures like mermaids, mermen, and all other organisms live." Shifty pointed out.

Mabel was excited that her merman boyfriend, Mermando, was there. They haven't seen each other for a while; they could only communicate through letters in bottles cross the sea and through ditches. Back in the mystery shack, a letter in a bottle would always shoot out from the drain in the sink, in the bathroom. Mermando would always write to see if she was alright. Even if she was, he wouldn't stop sending away. Her eyes folded halfway thinking of those days with him.

Shifty gulped feeling practically envious, "Is this fella a shift rabbit or a mer-shift-rabbit?" He could tell when others were in love.

Mabel Pines blinked at him, "Oh, he's just only a merman—half mer-creature and half man. He even has mustache hairs!" She shut her eyes dreamily, smiling bigly.

Shifty walked aside of her and went pass to count the stars they had collected so far. _Mermando…_ he thought distantly before he dived into the pipe. Blobbo took note of this sudden action and followed his cousin, leaving Mabel tripping on her own feet thinking about her boyfriend.

Shifty was staring sternly at a small device that could track the activities of important people. He swiped his hand across the screen, skimming through different characters. He stopped at Wendy Corduroy's face which had live information about her. He wanted to know how the princess was feeling. It wouldn't make any sense if she was enjoying Bowser's company. A sentence was suddenly underscored and transferred into an updated status. The young rabbit's eyes widened as his sky-blue eyes swept across the sentence. He repeated over and over again until he was about to faint. His vision was blacking out, and then suddenly he was gone into unconsciousness. His fall was caught by Blobbo approaching hastening. He held his young cousin in his hands, suddenly catching his eyes on the small device. He read onward until he met where Shifty was reading. The bug rabbit's eyes lowered some and just looked away pathetically. His huge feet thumped as he walked in the small pipe. The poor rabbit was too wide to fit, only making him stuck around his lower legs. His natural flabs hung over the rim of the pipe. He rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, having to deal with this small pipe crisis. _How did I get __**in**__ anyways? _He thought, staring at a comically collapsed Shifty.

Blobbo was literally sitting on the pipe, his legs trapped inside. He looked around then met his eyes back on the device again. Robbie V is a prince now and he's going to marry Wendy, but Bowser's going to marry her instead? _Things just got serious,_ he thought with a laughable grimace on his face.

_What were they doing down there?_ Mabel thought after she had romantic fantasies over the merman. Shifty and Blobbo suddenly disappeared inside of the starship. She met her eyes on the world map, beaming with a braces-filled smile. Without hesitation, she leapt on the surface switch, appeared in the floating bubble like in the beginning of her adventures, and launched out of it and into the beach galaxy.

Just as Mabel left, Shifty had rouse from his black-out, "Where's Mabel?" he groaned.

"She's probably waiting for us outside," Blobbo answered reassuringly. When he spoke again, he raised his voice so Mabel—who is not there—could hear him, "Suuunshiiine! Help us out of here please, Sunshine!" He called again once he heard no response. He looked down at his cousin hopelessly, "Well," he said, "I guess she is either still daydreaming about that merman or she has left."

Shifty's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh I hope she's not gone yet!" He hoped, leaping out of Blobbo's reach.

"Well why not, Shifty O cousin?" Blobbo asked inquiringly.

"It's because I forgot to warn her that there are koopa kids roaming around. They are known as the koopalings—the fiercest, naughtiest, and the most bitter-tongued koopas of them all! They are young but they'll probably try to harass her! I don't want her to get hurt." He bit back.

"What's wrong?" Blobbo asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Shifty sighed walking away. He then came back and caught a grip on Blobbo's excess weight. With one mighty jerk, he groaned deafeningly and heaved his cousin clear out soundly. After this was done, Shifty leapt into the pipe to immediately check on Mabel Pines. Blobbo wasn't thinking clearly, since he had a rushed feeling inside, so he leapt right back in the pipe—this time, he made it through.

Outside, Shifty paced around worriedly. He padded along the sides of the starbit bushes, "She's left already," he said worriedly, "Blobbo buddy she's already headed towards the galaxy. She's probably now landed… oh… I have to trail her!" Blobbo was surprised to see Shifty this anxious over someone else, which had never happened before.

"Sunshine's made it through two boss planets alone, right?" Blobbo tried to reassure him, which never pacified down the apprehensive rabbit boy.

"Still," he continued, "She'd make it through a koopa kid battle. They're possibly younger than her, meaning they won't make her break a sweat!"

Shifty was still frenzying around, murmuring his promises to Mabel to himself.

After what seemed like forever, Shifty slowed down and adjusted his spectacles, "My glasses were sliding off." He said.

"That didn't make any sense." Blobbo said with a subtle frown.

"Well, even though I've stopped frenzying, I'm still following her." Shifty cleared his throat. Blobbo turned his attention to him, widening his eyes, giving him a more curious look. Like a performance, Shifty leapt once in the air, landed on his feet, and grabbed something from behind his back. He stretched his arm out in front of him, showing his favorite cousin a trick under his sleeve.

"What is that?" Blobbo questioned.

"It's a super life mushroom!" Shifty replied proudly. "With this tool, Mabel's life meter will increase 2 times greater!"

Blobbo couldn't help but mutter something to him huskily, "Sounds like you're cheating, Shifty."

Shifty leaned inward, "What was that?"

"…Nothing!"

_Another letter, another day!_ Mermando the merman thought happily as he wrote what could've been his 100th letter to Mabel Pines, his beloved. He closed the letter in the clear glass bottle and tossed it in the air to land in the sea surrounding him. He closed his eyes shut, hoping to hear the sound of bottle hitting the surface of the sea.

Nothing happened.

He fluttered his eyes open and was abruptly nose to nose with Mabel. His eyes became wider than before as he stared through his warming eyes into Mabel's cheerful eyes.

"Mabel," he spoke in an accent, "Why has it been so long for us to meet again?"

Mabel waded backwards in the water to draw away from his personal space, "Well, Mermando, I've been having some strict errands to run. Oh, how much I would like to just sit and chat with you all day! Sadly, I can't do that, because two nemeses name Bowser and Bowser Jr. had taken the mystery shack with them."

Mermando reached an arm and touched her shoulder, "Who was all in the mystery shack?" He hoped to hear that no one was in it.

Mabel responded sadly, "Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy." She paused, realizing never introduced her boyfriend to them, adding, "They never met you."

Mermando felt sympathetic now, his happiness faded from his eyes, "Oh, how could something so horrible happen to you? I was just having a happy time as my family was back underwater in this galaxy sleeping. Then, the girl of my dreams finally arrives, but yet she brings me grave news.

Mabel felt apologetic, "I'm sorry, Mermando, but honestly I haven't come here to see you for myself. I am on a mission, vaulting from one galaxy to the next, collecting stars and grand stars. So far, I already got two grand stars. I need six grand stars, in order to enter Bowser's galaxy."

Mermando nodded in indulgently, "Are you okay with the idea of going alone?"

Mabel spoke no further, eyeing something distant. Although she nodded to the question, she held her hand on Mermando's chest.

"Wait here." She warned.

Mermando stood back and decided to nosedive back underwater, leaving Mabel to her liabilities. Mabel lowered chin-high in the waters, eyeing a stalking shadow far away. It looked short and it carried a staff with a ball at the end. It reposed along a palm tree and fell soundly slumbering on the beach shores. The tides licked the figure's feet which bothered it and made it grumpy. When the creature spoke, it seemed as a young male youngster who has the tone of a brat.

"Ugh! Why does Bowser have to let me stay in this place? It's so annoying and it has too much water around here." he complained.

When "Bowser" was heard, Mabel got even lower in the water, staring harder at what appeared to actually be a koopaling. He was tall skinny and held a magical staff. He scratched his hair and looked around, complaining even more to himself, "When I get back to the koopaling hideout, I want to hear a word from Bowser Jr. He's really a knot in my shell. He's knows how much I hate beaches! He knows how much I hate this lapping seawater! This is getting me nowhere!" He added with a kick against another palm tree. He was dealt with two coconuts falling on his head. He collapsed on the sandy shores and saw ducks and planets flying around his head. He stuck his tongue back in and regained his consciousness after what seemed like 10 minutes. He heard the crunching of small feet in the sand a few paces before him. There was a hill ahead, so he couldn't make out what was behind it.

"Next time, kick something with less coconuts on it," suggested Mabel Pines behind the sandy hill.

The koopaling was startled and immediately sat up, watching through young, hostile eyes, "Who are you? Show yourself from behind that hill! I am working under the rules and orders of Lord Bowser and his deputy slash child, Bowser Jr." Mabel was surprised at this koopaling's words. She'd anticipated somewhat like, "Hey! Who are you?" or "Are you some kind of ghost?"

The skinny koopaling just kept staring, "What are you looking at back there?"

Mabel simply stepped out with one foot, "Hi-ya there." She greeted. "My name is Mabel Pines."

The boy koopaling widened his eyes, "The Mabel Pines?"

"Am I famous or something?" She asked stupidly.

"No—…" The koopaling stood up, "—I am part of the koopalings of the galaxy hideout… or the KOFG for short." He noticed Mabel laughing. "What is it? There's nothing funny around here!"

Mabel laughed, "You're so cute when you're talking like that," he spoke through comical laughter. She stomped and slapped her knee.

The koopa kid wasn't amused, "Alright, Mabel Pines, give up and surrender!"

Mabel sighed and wiped a tear, "How can a little turtle like you have a chance at hurting me?"

The koopa kid grumbled, "How can you be so sure about that?"

"Hey! I'm asking the question here." She said.

"Mabel, who's this you're talking to," the voice of Mermando splashed from the surface. Mabel looked back and explained, "A koopaling is coming to defeat me in some childish routine, I suppose." Her boyfriend gasped. "What?" She asked.

His merman tail waved along the surface nervously, "That can't be a worker from Bowser… is he?"

The koopaling got annoyed by this, "I have a name, you know! My name's Iggy. And how dare you believe I am a weakling!" He waved his green-glowing staff in rage. He leapt over Mabel's head, landing onto the sand pile. He turned around to face Mabel and swung his staff, creating a lime radiant stream behind it. The emerald mist twinkled before Mabel's eyes, seeing that the sandy hill underneath took some effect. As Iggy laughed impishly, the surface underneath him began to shake, causing the massive hill to fall. The air was filled with dust and Mermando began coughing, so he dived back in to greet his awakening family.

"What is this?" Mabel coughed, rubbing the grit from her eyes.

Iggy looked at the rising amount of sand before him, nodding approvingly, "Mabel, you better wish yourself luck, run, and don't bother hiding at all! See if you can beat my little pal here! He Ha Haaaa!" He jumped back watching the rising hill of sand as it formed into a beach monster. It was twice the size of Mabel and had skinny arms and legs, but the hands and feet were huge and bulky, able enough to crush a tree. The monster had the wickedest of grins, but had no eyes. Full of sand particles, the monster was to go by the name Grimy. Grimy the sand monster detected Mabel's presence and gave her the last smile she'll ever see. Before she was done for, Mabel leapt to one side and the monster caught his hand in the beach shoreline. It grunted and tugged once or twice before releasing it from the earth. Life was hard for it when its own body parts get attached with the sandy earth.

"Now," Iggy said, catching Mabel off-guard, "I am also in the battle ring, right? So you have to defeat me _and_ Grimy here. I wish you _no _good luck!" He did a meaningless dance, hopping on one foot to the other while grimacing. He was stoned in the head by Mabel, causing Iggy to hide in his shell. It began spiraling in place, then charging aimlessly around Mabel, his directions becoming seamlessly predictable. Grimy bellowed deeply, blowing wind into Mabel's face, her lips were drawn back against the wind. She shook some sense into herself and went charging at Iggy's out-of-control shell. Something just stung into head and told her not to mess with the spinning shell. She stopped dead in her tracks. Iggy finally froze and jumped right back out of his shell, not warning Mabel of Grimy behind her. She saw what he was looking at and was dealt with a mighty blow on the cranium. She fell and was only out for a couple of minutes. She regained consciousness and saw Iggy grimacing in her opening eyes. She drew her legs back high and made an incredible leap for the sand monster. She and Grimy were near the low tide, and she knew that sand will stay firm when contacted to water. Before she could think of anything else…

"Mabel!" The cry of Shifty the shift rabbit broke into the air.

The rabbit broke into a run when he noticed that she was already in battle, "Here, I'll help you with some facts," he shouted as he neared. When he spoke again, he was right outside the battle ring and spoke regularly. As he directed, Mabel sustained battling and followed every word he said, "Listen up," he began boldly, "this is one of the seven koopalings you are fighting. His name is Iggy and he's best known for the many distractions he's caused. Even though the sand monster looks frightening, don't worry about him! Use your jump-and-spin attack on Iggy instead so you can knock him in his shell. When he's hurt and his shell starts revolving, evade his shell attack. Yeah, like that! He is up again; now hit him one more time, because things are getting more intense now." He ducked, avoiding a ball of sand thrown by Grimy. The sand monster had his last laughs, before Shifty quickly showed up behind him and gave him a roundhouse kick. The sand pile was now lifeless and was unnoticed by Mabel and Iggy battling to the finish.

"I've not had enough," Iggy frowned, dodging Mabel's hits three times, then getting pierced in the cranium. He fell back on his bottom and felt almost indignant. He felt the incoming salty tides arriving in his tall, round eyes. He blinked them once to get rid of the waterworks, but the corner of Iggy's lips bent. "Okay, you've had your triumph, Mabel Pines! You won! Let's just see when you fight against my other partners, loser. Sheesh, I'm outta here!" He rubbed his head furiously, still sitting down, and gestured his rod forming a vague haze about him. Iggy was gone before they knew it.

Mabel blinked into the empty space and winked at Shifty, "See, Shifty, I've done it again."

Shifty thought totally wrong about Mabel for the first time, but he actually seen the action for himself. He would duck at every punch she would make on the impish Iggy. Watching at how the koopaling kid fled, he knew the other koopalings were to look out for Mabel—the girl could pack a punch!

"Let's go back home," Mabel said as she grabbed the well-deserved galaxy's start in her small arms. She was so committed to the two rabbits now that it nearly felt homely, back in the starship0. Shifty only gave her a warm smile. Like the beginning, he puffed up like a puffer fish, allowing Mabel to grasp his feet for liftoff.

Unnoticeably, Mermando broke through the water's surface again. He never got a chance to say goodbye to her. He looked up higher and noticed Shifty's bloated body and hilariously puffed up rosy cheeks. The look Mermando had been of an apprehensive, unwelcoming glare. He stared the unaware shift rabbit down until they were out of his galaxy.

So it's _Shifty, huh?_ Mermando thought. _ What is he doing with my dear so close like that? It's as if he's hitting on her. I never want to see him again, and if I do, there will be a battle in the ocean and his blood will be in it! _With his last thoughts spoken, he dived back in with a big splash from his tail on the surface. Today, Mermando didn't feel like sending any more bottles. He just needed some rest, due to the cold, gloomy emotion inside of him.


End file.
